Sous les balles de Verdun
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: En 1914, Carla et Happy vivent en paix dans leur village de Craonne et viennent de se fiancer...Cependant, la France déclare la guerre et Carla voit son fiancé partir. Tandis qu'Happy est envoyé comme des milliers d'autres hommes à Verdun, Carla quand à elle se retrouve par un coup du destin infirmière. Survivront-ils ? Arriveront-ils à se retrouver ou mourront-ils avant ? UA !


**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! :) Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, je vais plutôt bien, même si entre les cours, les contrôles, la Terminale, le BAC blanc et les fêtes, je n'ai plus une seule minute à moi ! Mais j'ai quand même réussi à trouver du temps pour poster cet UA ! C'est un cadeau de Noël en avance pour vous ! ;)**

 **Je tenais à remercier mes reviewers, qui m'ont proposé des noms de familles pour mes personnages. Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! :) Vous m'avez bien aidé ! J'ai reçu pleins de noms de familles tous plus sublimes les uns que les autres, que je réutiliserais surement pour d'autres textes si vous m'en donnez la permission ! Les noms de mes personnages principaux dans cet UA sont donc...Freyr Elskeren et Carla d'Orléans ! :) Le nom de Freyr (Happy) signifie en dannois l'amoureux et c'est Krokmou83 qui me l'a proposé ! J'ai choisi ce nom grâce aux explications sur les noms de famille et leur sens d'Eaonya ! Un grand merci à tout les deux ! :) Pour Carla, Vilandel m'avait proposé comme nom de famille "Saint-Simon", j'ai donc fait des recherches dessus et me suis aperçu qu'un certain Saint-Simon c'était marié avec une princesse de France, venant de la branche d'Orléans, d'où le nom de famille de Carla ! :) Quand aux autres, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir participé et j'ai déjà exprimer mon souhait à certains de vouloir réutiliser les noms de familles proposé dans mes prochains UA ! ;) Encore une fois, merci pour votre collaboration ! :)**

 **L'histoire se déroule donc entre 1914 et 1918, durant la première guerre mondiale, sous forme d'un semi-roman épistolaire. Pour simplifier, chaque PDV est composé d'un aperçu de la vie du personnages (soit Carla, soit Happy) et d'une lettre ! Pour vous repérez, les lettres sont italiques ! Malheuresement, j'ai eu un petit problème avec le traitement de texte de Fanfiction ! En effet, pour les lettres, la date, le lieu et l'auteur se mettent à gauche. Cependant, ce site le met à droite et IMPOSSSIBLE de le mettre à gauche ! J'ai beau avoir tapé sur la barre espace, à chaque sauvegarde, il me le remet automatiquement à droite ! Si l'un d'entre vous sait comment régler ce problème, je serais ravie de corriger la présentation des lettres ultérieurement ! Donc, j'espère que vous lirez cet UA malgré ce petit problème ! ^^'**

 **Voici donc cet UA, écrit en l'hommage du centenaire de la bataille de Verdun, d'où le titre: "Sous les balles de Verdun" !**

* * *

 **1914 : Le commencement de la guerre**

 **PDV Carla, aout 1914, village de Craonne.**

Les premiers rayons du soleil se levaient sur la campagne de Craonne et éclairait la vallée qui, glorifiée par les rayons du soleil, me paraissait être un petit paradis perdu. Mon paradis perdu…Oh, quand te reverrais-je ? Toi, que j'aime tant. Toi, qui m'es si précieux. Toi, sans lequel je ne peux vivre. Toi, qui m'as sauvé. Toi, qui m'as fait découvrir la vie. Toi, qui m'as toujours protégé. Toi, qui te bats en ce moment même pour moi et pour notre Mère-Patrie. Toi, pour qui je donnerai tout ce que j'ai. Toi, vers qui sont tournées mes pensées.

-« Carla ! Ma chérie pourrais-tu aller chercher de l'eau au puits, s'il te plait ? » S'écria ma mère, en me sortant de ma rêverie.

Surprise, je demandai :

-« Maintenant, mère ? »

-« Ce soir, Marl et Lucky viennent dîner chez nous ! Il faut bien nettoyer la maison, voyons ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Avec un soupir, je me relevai et épousseta ma robe tout en répondant :

-« Je vois. Sur ce, mère, je m'en vais au puits vous rapporter de l'eau. »

Ce fut donc ainsi que je me retrouvai, arpentant les rues de mon petit village, avec un seau à la main.

Je m'appelle Carla d'Orléans et je suis âgée de 19 printemps depuis mai dernier. Je vis ici avec ma mère Charlotte, surnommée Chargot, dans ce petit village situé au sein de la région Nord-Pas-de-Calais du nom de Craonne. Je ne suis pas originaire du village comme la plus part des habitants de notre commune, je suis née à Paris dans une famille noble en l'an de grâce 1895. Ma mère, fille d'une famille noble, descendant des Bourbons eux-mêmes, a épousé à l'âge de 16 ans le fils du notaire le plus respectable de Paris, qui plus est d'ascendance noble, descendant directement des comtes de Montmorency, Charles. Cependant, ce mariage arrangé ne satisfait ni ma mère ni mon père qui n'eurent tout les deux d'un seul enfant : moi. J'aurais pu avoir un frère si mon père n'était pas décédé en 1900, d'un accident lors d'un de ses déplacements. C'est ainsi que ma mère se retrouva veuve et ce fut pour elle un soulagement de ne plus avoir à subir les coups de mon père, cet ivrogne. Sa famille voulu la remarier de suite cependant…Ma mère ne fut pas d'accord. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver encore une fois sous le joug d'un homme, à porter ses enfants et à subir ses réprimandes pour avoir enfanter la fille d'un autre, une bouche de plus à nourrir. Elle, elle voulait peindre. Elle avait la peinture en adoration. Elle voulait être libre et passer le reste de ses jours à peindre. Et ce fut donc ainsi qu'elle prépara sans attirer l'attention de personne, une fugue : un beau jour de mai 1908, en raison de mon anniversaire, ma mère et moi sortîmes de la maison de mes grands-parents et allâmes faire les boutiques en toute tranquillité. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer à la maison, nous prîmes le train direction le Nord-Pas-de-Calais et j'appris là que ma mère, avec l'aide d'un ami de mon père, notaire, avait acheté une petite maison dans un village perdu au fin fond de la campagne, là où elle pourrait aspirer à la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée.

Je relevai soigneusement mes jupes au-dessus des genoux, les prenant dans ma mains droite, et me mis à grimper la colline quand soudain mon regard s'arrêta sur un arbre : un saule-pleureur majestueux se dressant là depuis toujours juste devant un petit lac. Cet arbre…Je m'en approchai et posa mon front contre son tronc tout en souriant. C'est là que tout a commencé.

Ce fut un beau matin d'aout 1908 que je _le_ rencontrai. C'était par l'une de ses chaudes journées d'été où, à peine arrivé au village, je ne connaissais personne. J'occupais donc mon temps à lire des romans sous ce saule-pleureur, là où la chaleur devenait supportable et où la tranquillité régnait. Enfin, où la tranquilité régnait avant qu' _il_ n'arrive. Ce jour là, je fus accosté par un étrange garçon aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux noirs et à la peau blanche, portant un baluchon vert. Il ne cessa de me sourire et d'engager la conversation. Ce jour-là, je le trouvai bien idiot, et comme il agissait tel un chaton cherchant sa mère, je le surnommai « _Chat-mâle_ ». Puis, le chat-mâle revient me voir tout les jours et me fit une cour de plus en plus appuyée, ce que je trouvai très ennuyeux. Cependant, un évènement changea ma perspective. Ce fut l'un de ses jours pluvieux de septembre, l'année de mes quinze ans, où ayant voulu tout de même lire sous mon saule-pleureur, je me disputai avec lui, qui ne trouvait cela pas raisonnable. Lors de notre dispute sur la colline la plus haute du village, je reculai de quelques pas et tomba dans le vide. Juste à temps, il me rattrapa et nous dévalâmes la pente dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ce fut une fois arrivé en bas, au-dessus de lui, que je réalisai, en voyant ses égratignures pleines de sang…Qu'il m'avait protégée. Et c'est là qu'il me sourit et murmura : « Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te protéger Carla. ». A partir de ce jour, il devint mon ami, même plus que mon ami. Au fil des mois et de semaines, passées avec lui, sous ce saule-pleureur, je tombai amoureuse. Chaque jour, nous nous virent sous ce saule-pleureur jusqu'à ce jour de juillet de mes 17 ans où nous nous embrassâmes. Cela arriva un jour où j'étais triste et où il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter puis nos lèvres se rencontrèrent naturellement. Ce jour-là tout changea et nous commençâmes une romance au nez et à la barbe des habitants jusqu'au jour de mes 18 ans où il me fit l'incroyable surprise de me demander en mariage devant tous les villageois de Craonne réuni pour fêter mon anniversaire lors d'un petit bal en pleine air. J'acceptai sa demande et il devient mon fiancé. Happy, Freyr Elskeren de son vrai nom...Nous avions notre vie devant nous. Heureux, nous devions nous installer dans notre propre maison dans quelques mois lorsque…La France déclara la guerre. Cette guerre chamboula tous nos projets et lorsque le 1er de ce mois, l'ordre de mobilisation général fut donné, je dû laisser Happy partir à la guerre. Mon soldat, mon beau soldat…Quand reviendras-tu ?

Avec un soupir, je me dirigeai vers le plus, remonta les manches de ma robe et puisa l'eau. Puis, je me dirigeai vers la maison, en pensant à mes souvenirs avec Happy, à ses moments de calme et bonheur, passés avec l'être aimé quand je vis à courir vers moi au bout du chemin…Ma mère !

Surprise, je m'arrêtai. Ma mère était une belle femme grande et élancée avec de longs cheveux blancs relevé en chignon et des yeux gris empli de douceur. Sa robe de toute beauté blanche aux rayures bleues ciel couvrait sa gorge, ses manches étaient longues et sa jupe s'arrêtant juste au dessus des chevilles parait d'une bande de tissu serré au niveau de sa taille. Elle ne devrait pas sortir si peu couverte ! Elle, de santé si fragile !

-« CAAAAARLAAAAAAAA ! » M'appela-t-elle, en accourant vers moi.

-« Mère ! Que faites-vous ? Vous ne devriez pas sortir dans une pareille tenue ! Et si jamais vous attrapiez froid ! » M'exclamais-je, effarée.

-« Je ne suis pas si fragile que cela, Carla. » Me dit-elle.

-« Mais enfin, mère… » Commençais-je.

-« Cela suffit, mon enfant. J'ai quelque chose d'important pour toi. D'une valeur inestimable. » Me dit-elle.

-« Est-ce… » Demandais-je, tremblante, les larmes aux bords des yeux, n'osant y croire.

Et ce fut alors qu'elle me tendit…Une lettre ! Avec le cachet de l'armée !

J'étouffai un cri de surprise et me rua sur la lettre que j'ouvris sur l'instant :

 _20 août 1914, Auvergne_

 _Ma bien-aimée Carla,_

 _Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin eu l'occasion de t'écrire une lettre. Cela ne fait que 20 jours que nous avons été séparés et pourtant…Tu me manques terriblement. Tu me manques tellement que je me suis demandé si une partie de mon âme m'avait été ôté et était restée avec toi dans notre petit village de Craonne. Ici, il fait une chaleur ingérable. Et les paysages sont tellement différents ! Il y a des montagnes partout ! C'est incroyable ! Et quand nous patrouillons dans les environs, les villageois nous donnent tous les honneurs ! La dernière fois j'ai mangé…Oh, excuse-moi chérie, je divague. Commençons par le début. Je suis devenu un soldat, un combattant, un défenseur de la patrie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela m'arriverait, un tel honneur. Je suis fier de pouvoir vous protéger toi, maman, papa, madame Chargot et le reste des villageois. Après tout, j'ai promis de te protéger, non ? Je te protégerais Carla, et comme je l'ai promis, je reviendrais vivant, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter. Cette guerre ne sera pas longue, c'est l'affaire de quelques mois ou plus. Nous fêterons Noël ensemble, mon amour ! Tu t'imagines ? Maman devant le feu sur son fauteuil entrain de coudre, papa entrain de boire nos premiers cru avec Nady et les anciens du village, madame Chargot entrain de s'occuper des jeunes enfants en jouant avec eux, les femmes du village entrain de veiller à faire cuire la dinde tandis que leurs maris joueront aux cartes et puis sur le côté, dans une petite alcôve éclairée par une quelques bougies, toi et moi assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mon bras autour de ta taille et ta tête posé sur mon épaule. Puis après nous sortirons discrètement et nous irons jusqu'au saule-pleureur où je te prendrais dans mes bras et où je t'embrasserais en te souhaitant un joyeux noël ! Je te promets de mettre fin à cette guerre, ma chérie._

 _Pour tout te dire, je ne suis jamais encore allé sur le champ de bataille. Il y a dix jours, j'ai reçu mon uniforme et je suis fier de le porter. Notre uniforme à nous français se compose d'un pantalon rouge garance enserré aux mollets par des guêtres de cuirs noirs, d'une capote gris de fer bleuté fermé par deux rangs de boutons, de broquelins en cuirs aux semelles cloutés et d'un képi à turban de couleur garance et d'un bandeau bleu. Le centurion porte 3 cartouchières et la baïonnette dans son fourreau. Pour compléter cela, nous avons également un havresac et une musette. Tu as ci-joint une photo de moi en uniforme, comment me trouves-tu ? Est-ce que cela me va bien ? Est-ce que je te plais ainsi ? Puis après m'avoir donné tout cet équipement, on m'a assigné…A la 13_ _ème_ _division d'infanterie, 25_ _ème_ _brigade, 17_ _ème_ _régiment. Pour l'instant, je suis en camp d'entrainement dans les montagnes Auvergnates. On nous apprend ici à manier les armes et tout ce dont nous pourrons avoir besoin pour survivre, donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas livré à moi-même. Je me débrouillerais bien ! Et puis, je commence à faire connaissance avec mes camarades, ils ont l'air de bonnes personnes donc ils m'aideront en cas de besoin ! Notre commandant est un vieux petit bonhomme amusant répondant au nom de Makarov qui, certains le suppose, aurait menti sur son âge pour pouvoir faire la guerre avec son petit-fils, Laxus. Je trouve cela admirable et je crois que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien._

 _Sur ce, ma chérie, je dois te laisser. C'est bientôt l'heure de l'entrainement et le major Freed n'aime pas que nous soyons en retard. Je t'aime, Carla, ma bien-aimée, ma fiancée, ma déesse, la femme de ma vie. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi et vis, mon cœur. Prends-soin de toi, de maman, de madame Chargot et de papa pour moi, s'il te plait. Et surtout n'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas. Je serais bientôt de retour. Tu me manques terriblement, ma Carla, et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras !_

 _Je t'embrasse avec ardeur,_

 _Happy_

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je en serrant la lettre contre mon clouer tout en versant quelques larmes de joie.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, septembre 1914, Auvergne.**

-« Avancez, bande de limace ! » S'écria le major Freed.

Je me débattais dans la boue pour atteindre l'arrivé du parcours mais entre les cordages, les pièges et mes compagnons qui jouaient des coudes, ce n'était pas évident.

-« Allez ! Si vous n'êtes capable de plus, vous ne reviendrez jamais vivant du front ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Revenir vivant, rester vivant, ne pas mourir, voici pourquoi nous nous entrainons. Pour sauver nos propres vies. Mais aussi pour défendre notre Mère-Patrie, celle qui nous a offert une terre d'asile, celle qui nous donne à manger, celle qui nous a permis de vivre en paix jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-« Vous voulez revoir vos mères, vos femmes, vos filles, vos fils ?! Allez-y bon sang ! » S'écria encore une fois le major.

Ma mère…Ma femme…Marl, ma chère maman, elle qui a tout donné pour moi, son fils chéri. Elle si douce, si belle avec ses longs cheveux aussi bleus que les miens, elle qui rit et qui souris toujours…Elle qui m'a élevé, elle qui m'aime tant. Ma petite maman, je reviendrais. Moi aussi je t'aime. Carla, ma chérie, ma fiancée, celle que j'aime depuis 6 ans, tu es la femme de ma vie. Tu es celle que je veux épouser. Je veux faire de toi ma femme. Je veux être ton mari. Je veux t'aimer, te nourrir, te protéger. La première chose que je ferais en rentrant sera de demander au prêtre du village de nous marier au printemps. Car plus jamais je ne veux vivre loin de toi.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose de douloureux contre mon flanc me pousser sur le côté. Je roulai et c'est alors que…Je tombai dans un fossé ! Oh non ! J'essayai de remonter la pente, mais à chaque fois, la terre s'effondrait sous mon poids. Je m'accrochai et creusa dans cette terre, enfoncent mes ongles au plus profond mais ne réussi toujours pas remonter la pente. A ce rythme-là, si le major Freed me trouvait, je serais puni et si jamais on me punissait de lettre…Je ne peux pas faire ça à Carla ! Et j'essayais, réessayais, n'arrivant jamais à monter les 15 cm qui me séparait du terrain d'exercice quand soudain…Je vis une main se tendre ! Sans hésiter une seule seconde je l'attrapai et en quelques secondes je fus remonté. Je levai mon visage vers mon sauveur et aperçu un jeune homme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux noirs comme l'onyx qui me sourit !

-« Yo ! Moi c'est Natsu, et toi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Happy. » Répondis-je.

-« Ca va ? Comment t'es tombé là ?

-« Oui, merci de m'avoir sauvé. Sans toi, si le major Freed m'avait trouvé, j'aurais eu le droit à une punition…On m'a poussé tout simplement. » Répondis-je.

-« Ah, pas de chance. Tu viens de quel coin ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« D'un village appelé Craonne, un petit village perdu au fin fond du Nord-Pas-De-Calais. Et toi ? » Demandais-je.

-« De Paris. » Me dit-il.

-« Vraiment ? De la capitale ? Olala, raconte-moi à quoi ça ressemble ! Qu'y a-t-il là bas ? » Demandais-je, avec admiration.

Et ce fut ainsi que je me fis mon premier ami ici. Natsu m'aidant j'arrivai à franchir les obstacles plus facilement et fini parmi les premiers de mon régiment. Puis, après avoir eu le droit à une douche et un repas je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma chambre quand soudain un officier m'arrêta et me demanda :

-« Freyr Elskeren, c'est bien vous ? »

-« Oui. » Répondis-je.

-« Voici une lettre pour vous. » Me dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Mes mains tremblaient. Sur le dessus, je reconnu la magnifique écriture de ma bien-aimée Carla. Avec difficulté, je l'ouvris et lu :

 _16 septembre 1914, Craonne_

 _Mon bien-aimé Happy,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pour te rassurer : nous allons tous bien. A Craonne depuis le début de la guerre rien n'a changé. Le village est toujours le même, toujours aussi calme et apaisant, et aucun des villageois n'a changé ses habitudes. La vieille Madame Lilleois sort toujours son chien, ce bon vieux Médor, tous les jours à 4 heures de l'après-midi. Il n'y a qu'un changement : plus aucun homme dans la force de l'âge de foule nos rues. Happy, tu en fais parti…Et cela me fend le cœur, dire que si la guerre avait éclaté 3 ans plutôt tu ne serais pas parti…La vie sans toi n'est plus la même, elle est moins amusante et devient presque monotone. Je me sens si seule sous notre saule-pleureur et j'aimerais tant que tu me serres dans tes bras…J'aimerais tant de savoir auprès de moi, à mes côtés. Tu me manques, tu sais. Enormément. Déjà 1 mois que tu es parti, chéri…Oh Dieu, que le temps passe lentement ! Cependant je comprends que tu doives remplir ton devoir en tant que citoyen français. Oui, tu as promis de me protéger moi et cette terre où notre ascendance a vécu et où notre descendance vivra et je sais que tu le feras…Car jamais tu n'as trahi tes promesses. Tu es un homme de parole, Happy. Un homme que j'aime et que je veux vite revoir. Alors bats-toi de toutes tes forces, gagne et reviens au village pour les fêtes. Je crois en toi, en ta force et en ton courage. Quand à moi, je m'occupe de ma mère et de tes parents. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en fais ma mission. Je ne leur laisserais rien arriver, crois-moi._

 _L'uniforme est compliquée dis-donc ! Arrives-tu à tout porter ? Cela doit te faire lourd. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfait avec ton nouvel uniforme. Et j'oserais même dire que tu ressembles à un héros comme cela. Tu es si beau que s'il y avait d'autres filles dans les parages, je pense que je serais jalouse ! Te connaissant, je n'ai aucune crainte. Tu arriveras à te faire des amis sans problème ! J'espère que l'entrainement n'est pas trop dur mais tu dois garder courage car même si cela te parait insupportable, c'est grâce à cet entrainement que tu rentreras sain et sauf à la maison. Tu dois garder courage, Happy. Et c'est pour cela, pour t'aider à garder courage à ma manière, que je suis allé demander au vieux Jill de ressortir son appareil photo. Voici donc ci-joint, une photo de moi, dans ma plus belle robe, la blanche, celle que tu préfères. J'espère que cette photo de moi te permettra de reprendre espoir sur le champ de bataille._

 _Je t'aime et t'embrasse du plus profond de mon cœur,_

 _Carla, ta fiancée._

Le soir même, je m'endormi le cœur rempli d'espoir.

OoooOO

 **PDV Carla, novembre 1914, Craonne.**

-« Eh bien, bon appétit, tout le monde ! » S'exclama joyeusement Marl.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jeudis midis, ma mère et moi étions invités à dîner chez Marl et Lucky. Nous étions tous réunis autour de la table, près de la cheminée. Marl nous servait à chacun un gratin de pomme de terre. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte foncé avec un tablier blanc, ses longs cheveux bleus relevés en chignon et la seule fantaisie de sa tenue comprenaient un peu de dentelle sur col de sa robe et sur les manches.

-« Puisse le Seigneur bénir notre repas. » Murmurais-je, avant de me régaler.

-« Dîtes, Carla, Chargot, savez-vous la dernière ? » Commença Lucky.

-« Non, qu'est-ce que cela est ? » Répondit ma mère, vêtue d'une robe bleue foncé avec de la dentelle blanche, ses cheveux relevés en une haute queue-de-cheval.

-« C'est le chien de m'dame Lilleois, ce bon vieux Médor ! Il a clamsé la semaine dernière alors qu'il chassait un chat ! Depuis, la vieille mégère, elle arrête pas de chialer ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Lucky, mon chéri, fais attention à ta manière de parler, surtout devant une jeune fille, qui plus est la fiancée de ton propre fils ! Tu as abusé du bon vin, c'en est fini pour ce soir. » Dit Marl tout en enlevant la bouteille de vin rouge sur la table.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Marl, ce n'est rien. Nous sommes amies après tout. Cela est-il donc vrai ? J'avais ouï quelques rumeurs mais delà à croire que ce pauvre Médor est mort en chassant un chat après tant d'années de bons et loyaux service… » Murmura ma mère.

-« Comme vous je n'y croyais point et pourtant ! » S'exclama Marl.

-« Pauvre Médor…C'était un bon chien pourtant. Il était affectueux et savait nous tenir compagnie durant les fêtes à nous, les Dames de ce village, tandis que les hommes allaient prendre un verre ou deux de cognac. » Dit ma mère.

-« Cela est vrai, mère. J'appréciais tout particulièrement Médor avec qui nous nous amusions lorsque nous étions jeunes enfants, Happy et moi. » Dis-je.

-« Un bon vieux chien ce Médor ! Nous allons le regretter ! » S'écria Lucky

Mais alors que j'allais intervenir en racontant la peur que j'avais eue la première fois que j'avais vu ce grand colosse noir qu'était Médor, la sonnette retenti.

-« Qui cela peut bien-t-il être ? » Interrogea Lucky, en haussant un sourcil.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir. » Répondis Marl.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard elle s'écria en revenant à table :

-« C'était le facteur, chéri ! »

-« Vraiment ? Et…A-t-on… » Murmura-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-« Oui ! Deux lettres ! Une pour nous et une pour Carla ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je, surprise et joyeuse.

-« Oui. » Me dit-elle en me tendant la lettre qui m'était adressée.

Fébrile, je l'ouvris :

 _27 octobre 1914, Champagne-Ardenne_

 _Mon aimée,_

 _Je vais bien. Je suis en bonne santé et n'ai aucune blessure. La guerre est difficile. Nous avons du nous lancer, moi et mon régiment, à la suite de notre camp d'entrainement, dans la dure réalité de la vie des combattants. Ici, rien n'est aisé. La nourriture commence à manquer, le froid commence à arriver et la situation est de pire en pire…Oh, quel innocent je faisais lorsque je croyais à ces belles rumeurs qui disaient que nous serions de retour chez nous pour les fêtes ! La situation est de pire en pire : les allemands sont près de Paris. Nous devons les repousser coûte que coûte car s'ils prennent la capitale tout sera perdu. Je ne peux pas abandonner Paris sachant que c'est la capitale de notre chère Patrie ! Quels genres d'hommes serions-nous si nous laissions l'ennemi pénétrer dans Paris ? J'ai promis de te protéger, toi, ma si belle fiancée, l'ange tombé du ciel pour veiller sur moi, celle qui un jour deviendra ma femme. Carla, je…Non, il est trop tôt pour que je te le dise. Ne m'en veux pas, chérie, mais si je dois te dire cela c'est que la situation est vraiment désespérée. Je t'aime, chérie. Du plus profond de mon âme. Et c'est pour toi que je soulève cette baïonnette et que je cours parmi les balles. Parce que tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher, de plus précieux. Toi et ce petit village perdu au fin fond de la campagne. Actuellement, la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire est à vivre avec toi à Craonne dans notre maison à nous, non loin de celles de nos parents. Je veux rentrer chaque soir du travail et que tu m'accueilles avec un : « Bonsoir, chéri ! » C'est ce à quoi je rêve en ce moment. Et c'est pour défendre ce petit rêve que je me bats._

 _Mon amour, je ne serais pas de retour pour les fêtes. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, tellement, tellement, tellement…Excuse-moi de t'avoir donné l'espoir d'un possible retour car il n'en sera rien. La situation est pire que tout. L'ennemi est aux portes de Paris, la capitale mais aussi la ville de mon meilleur ami Natsu Dragnir. Je t'en ai déjà parlé tu te souviens ? L'homme aux cheveux rose et aux yeux noirs toujours souriant. Honnêtement sans lui je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup. C'est franchement une personne incroyable. Il est tellement fort ! Et rien ne lui fais peur ! Il a grandi dans le « ventre » (les rues) de Paris, dans la misère et dans la peur. Mais grâce à ses capacités au combat, à ses réflexes et à son amour pour le feu, il s'en est sorti et est devenu un pompier respectable. Mais ce n'est toujours pas assez pour lui. En effet, il cherche à avoir la main d'une jeune fille, Lucy, dont la famille est très riche. C'est quand je vois des situations comme celle-ci que je me dis que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance que tu sois venue vivre à Craonne, car sinon je n'aurais jamais pu t'épouser. Moi, un simple paysan alors que tu es de la famille des rois de France ! Tu es d'une lignée royale, dans tes veines coule le sang des Bourbons ! Tes ancêtres sont Louis XIII, Louis XIV et Louis XVI! Si la monarchie existait encore tu aurais eu le droit au titre de princesse de France, à coup sûr. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on te rappelle cela et tu m'en vois désolé. Mais à défaut d'être princesse de France, tu es pour sûr ma princesse. Celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Celle pour qui j'affronte tout cela. Celle pour qui je me bats. Celle que je défendrais de mes propres mains. Celle que je protégerais._

 _Je t'embrasse avec amour,_

 _Happy_

Et ce fut ainsi que je tombai en pleurs. Trop d'émotions, de sentiments, d'amour et de déception en même temps. A la fois mon cœur saigne de le savoir au front, prêt à se faire tuer à chaque instant, mais il est aussi rempli d'espoir grâce à ses mots si doux.

-« Il ne rentrera pas pour les fêtes. » Murmurais-je doucement.

OoooOO

 **1915 : L'engagement de Carla.**

 **PDV Carla, février 1915, village de Craonne.**

L'hiver était décidément bien installé. Le froid nous gelait les chevilles et nous avions ressorti les manteaux de fourrure. Et c'était bientôt les danses devant le buffet et les dîners par cœur qui nous menaçaient. La faim se faisait ressentir partout, dans chaque estomac de chaque villageois. Pourquoi cela, me demandez-vous. Eh bien...Les allemands étaient arrivés.

Peu après Noël, notre village avait été légèrement bombardé par les allemands, qui, plutôt que de le détruire, avaient trouvé plus judicieux d'en faire leur base. Nous avions échappés de peu à la mort…Conscient de cela, les allemands s'étaient installés chez nous. Cependant, s'ils s'étaient contentés de s'installer…Mais non ! Ils faisaient régner la terreur sur tout le village ! Ils nous brutalisaient et nous obligeaient à leur préparer des festins tout les soirs ! Résultat, presque toutes nos provisions y étaient passées ! Et depuis qu'il n'y avait plus assez à manger, les allemands chassaient…Mais seulement pour eux. Nous, villageois, n'avions le droit à rien et devions nous contenter du peu de réserves qui subsistaient !

-« Je suis rentrée, mère ! » M'exclamais-je, en passant le palier.

-« Bon retour, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Puis, j'entendis venant d'en haut :

-« _Prinzessin !_ »

Oh non…Je me retournai et vis un homme de haute stature, portant un uniforme vert Kaki, décoré de plusieurs médailles sur lesquelles se reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Il était brun et certains de ses cheveux sortaient de son képi. Il abordait un sourire certains et ses yeux noirs étincelaient d'une certaine lueur malfaisant.

-« Monsieur Lundenberg, pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas une princesse. » Lui répondis-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il descendit les escaliers et amusé par ma remarque, me fit une révérence et déposa un baiser sur ma main.

-« Appelez-moi Lector _, liebe Fräulein_. Et vous êtes une _prinzessin_ , vous et votre mère descendez des rois de France, Carla d'Orléans ! »

-« La royauté, _Herr Lundenberg_ , est aboli depuis longtemps en France. » Lui répondis-je, en retirant ma main.

-« Il n'en reste pas moins le prestige de votre nom, _Fräulein._ Vous êtes une princesse de France, descendante de Philipe de France, Louis XII et Louis XIV ! » Murmura-t-il.

-« Ce n'est qu'un nom. Et étant une femme, je ne le garderais pas très longtemps. »

-« Cela est vrai… _Sehr, sehr richtig_... » Murmura-t-il, tandis que dans ses yeux je vis un éclat qui jusqu'alors m'était inconnu.

Eh oui, vous l'aurez devinez, mais le chef de la division de l'armée allemande qui occupait notre village, Herr Lector Ludenberg, s'était installé chez moi et ma mère, nous considérant comme des princesses de France. Ce qui est entre nous une hérésie. Moi, princesse ? Pff…Je n'ai rien de la gentille princesse disciplinée et n'y aspire en rien. J'aime ma liberté, et le fait d'avoir pu me fiancer à l'homme que j'aime. Ce à quoi j'aspire ? Passer ma vie avec Happy, avoir une petite maison et des enfants, comme n'importe quelle femme de ce village !

-« Herr Lector ! » S'écria un jeune homme en le bousculant.

-« Officier Frosch Eldenstein ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que j'ai une agréable discussion avec une toute aussi agréable _Fräulein_ ? » S'exclama Lector.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts clairs tranchant avec son uniforme kaki, à peine sorti de l'enfance et un peu gaffeur, pris la parole :

-« Désolé, _Herr_ Lector, mais le quartier général vous demande ! »

Avec un soupir, Lector me demanda :

-« Désolé, _Fräulein_ , mais le devoir m'appelle. Nous retrouvons-nous ce soir pour le dîner ? »

-« Si tel est votre demande, alors il en sera ainsi » Murmurais-je en serrant les poings et en lui offrant un sourire forcé.

-« Bien, Craonne subsistera donc encore quelques temps. » Me dit-il.

Et il en fut ainsi pour les mois qui suivirent. A chaque fois que Craonne menaçait d'être détruite par l'armée, Lector me faisait une demande à laquelle j'accédais et Craonne était ainsi sauvée.

Je me demandais pourquoi il était aussi intéressé par moi…Surement cette histoire d'ascendance ! Alala ! Mais j'avais promis à Happy de protéger Craonne et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger ce petit village, notre havre de paix, notre paradis à tous les deux…Même si pour cela je devais faire bonne figure devant Lector.

Les habituels dîners du jeudi midi avec Marl et Lucky furent annulés, Lector ne voulant plus que je les fréquente. A ce que j'avais ouï dire il s'était mis dans une colère noire le jour où il avait appris que j'étais fiancée à leur fils. Il fallu donc que Marl récupère les lettres qu'Happy m'adressaient, me les cachait sous une pierre près du saule-pleureur, où je les récupérais. Et pour y répondre je devais me lever en plein milieu de la nuit et déposer les lettres sous la pierre le matin quand j'allais chercher de l'eau. Ce n'était pas du tout évident comme système. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide officier allemand qui m'avait prise comme obsession ! Mais bon, je devais déjà m'estimer heureuse de pouvoir lui répondre ! Notre vie calme et paisible d'avant me manquait. J'aurais aimé revenir quelques années en arrière…La paix n'était-elle pas possible ? J'en avais marre des caprices de Lector qui, me semblait-il, voulait devenir plus proche de moi.

Puis le printemps arriva et ma vie bascula le jour où Lector me demanda de sortir avec lui. Nous pique-niquâmes sur une colline surplombant le village. Nous bavardâmes tranquillement jusqu'au coucher du soleil quand soudain…Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui :

-« Ma très chère _Fräulein_ , je pense que nous nous connaissons bien maintenant, non ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Euh…Oui. » Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

-« Et je dois avouer que votre charme, _Fräulein_ , est comparable à celui d'une rose. Vous êtes si belle, avec vos longs cheveux blancs et vos yeux marron. Je dirais même que vous êtes la plus belle des roses du jardin d'Adam et Eve. Malheureusement, telle une rose vous avez vos épines, vous approchez et conquérir votre cœur relève d'un périeux combat ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Lector ? » Interrogeais-je, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il racontait.

-« Cependant moi, Lector Ludenberg, ai réussi à vaincre ! Oui, _prizessin_ Carla, je suis tombé pour vous ! Votre charme m'a séduit ! Je suis tombé amoureux de vous, très chère. Votre conquête n'a pas été des plus aisés mais aujourd'hui je me tiens devant vous sous ce ciel étoilé ! J'ai combattu pour vous, Carla ! J'ai sauvé votre village ! Pour vos beaux yeux, ma belle, j'ai épargné la vie d'environ 200 personnes ! » Me dit-il.

-« Mais…Je… » Murmurais-je, les joues en feu.

-« Carla d'Orléans, afin de me remercier de tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Abasourdie par le choc, la première chose que je m'écriai fut :

-« Mais je suis déjà fiancée ! »

-« Et alors ? Rejetez-le ! Vous avez la chance d'épouser un homme comme moi ! Un homme qui peut subvenir à vos besoins, un homme haut-placé dans l'armée allemande ! Un noble allemand ! C'est la meilleure alliance que vous pouvez faire ! Avec moi vous serez à l'abri du besoin ! Nous vivrons dans une immense demeure à Berlin et je couvrirais de perles et d'or ! Nous serons heureux ! » S'exclama-t-il, avec véhémence.

-« Mais ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Très chère _Fräulein_ , je peux vous offrir des tas de parures de perles et de diamants, des robes de dentelles et d'étoffe, des maisons dignes de votre lignée ! Alors que ce…Paysan, ne peut rien vous offrir ! Vous ne serez pas heureuse en faisant cette mésalliance ! Cela serait faire honte à votre nom que de vivre ici dans ce village, telle une paysanne, une roturière ! Cela ne serait se faire. » Me dit-t-il.

C'en fut trop. Telle une furie, je me levai et m'exclama :

-« Je ne vous permet pas de traiter Happy de paysan ! Certes, Happy n'est pas aussi riche que vous. Vous pouvez m'offrir tout ce dont une femme rêve : des beaux bijoux, des robes sublimes, des palaces comme maisons. Cependant, tout cela ne reste que du superficiel ! Cela ne pourra pas me rendre heureuse ! Ce ne sont que des objets ! Je ne veux qu'une seule chose ! Et vous n'êtes pas capable de me l'offrir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Et qu'est-ce donc ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« L'Amour ! J'aime Happy de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps ! C'est lui qui me rend heureuse ! C'est lui qui m'a conquise et non vous ! C'est à lui que je suis fiancée, c'est avec lui que je ferais ma vie et c'est sa femme que je serais ! Happy vaut bien plus pour moi que tout l'or du monde ! » M'écriais-je.

-« _Fräulein_ … » Murmura-t-il.

-« Sur ce, monsieur Ludenberg, je vous prie de me plus m'importuner. » Lui dis-je.

Mais alors que j'allais partir, il éclata d'un rire…D'un tel rire…Malfaisant, grossier, à faire froid dans le dos.

-« Vous allez le payer, Carla d'Orléans ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, en me retournant.

-« Vous allez payer le fait de m'avoir rejeté d'une telle façon ! Dire que je faisais tout cela pour vous ! Mais maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance ! Ceux que vous aimez vont finir en Enfer ! » S'écria-t-il.

Puis, il souffla dans une sorte de sifflet.

-« En Enfer ? » Répétais-je perdue.

-« Oui, vous allez tous périr, habitants de Craonne ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et ce fut alors que l'apocalypse arriva. Je vis le ciel se déchirer d'éclats rouges vifs et des gésiers de feu naître en plein milieu du village. Le feu prenait sa source au sein même de ce qui fut un jour ma maison et les flammes dansaient la ronde autour du village, brulant par là tous mes souvenirs. J'entendais les cris des habitants qui hurlaient à l'agonie, ressemblant plus à ceux d'animaux que d'humains.

N'écoutant que mon cœur, je me mis à courir en direction du village sous les cris effarés de Lector. J'arrivai, essoufflée, et tenta de rejoindre ma maison et celle de Marl et Lucky. Cependant, un mur de flamme se dressait entre moi et mon quartier, scindant ainsi le village en deux.

-« MAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAN ! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARL ! LUCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » M'écriais-je, paniquée.

Je me mis à courir parmi les flammes qui brulaient ma robe et ma peau. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien. Craonne, ce petit paradis sur terre, était maintenant un Enfer de flammes. Et je criais. Je criais de toutes mes forces dans l'espoir de voir mes proches revenir. Je tentai par tous les moyens de passer de l'autre coté du village, par delà les flammes. Et dire que j'avais promis de protéger ce village…C'était ma faute !

Mais ce fut alors que j'entendis un énorme bruit et qu'une douleur incomparable se répandit dans mon flanc. Impuissante, je tombai par terre et tout devient noir.

 _15 juin 1915, Magnolia_

 _Mon bien-aimé,_

 _Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas répondu à tes dernières lettres. Je les ai bien reçus mais pour te dire la vérité je n'ai pas eu le courage avant aujourd'hui de reprendre la plume pour t'annoncer ce que j'ai à t'annoncer._

 _Connaissant ton père, il a du te parler dans ses lettres des allemands qui occupaient de village de Craonne. Ils sont arrivés un matin de janvier dans la neige et on failli tous nous tuer. A l'époque, je ne savais pour quelle raison mais les allemands nous ont épargnés et même si la vie était dure, nous vivions, alors qu'aujourd'hui…Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, jusqu'à ce que le commandant des allemands, Lector Ludenberg, ne s'installe chez moi et ma mère. Au début, ce fut facile, il avait l'air d'un homme charmant…Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'intéresse de près à moi. Il commença à me faire du chantage, me donner des ordres, restreindre ma liberté. Pour recevoir tes lettres, je devais ruser. Mais j'y arrivais et à chaque fois tes lettres me donnaient la force et le courage de continuer cette mascarade. Toutes les semaines, Lector me demandait quelque chose et tant que j'acceptais, éloignait Craonne de la menace des obus. Ce petit jeu dura quelques mois jusqu'au début du printemps où un jour, il m'invita à pique-niquer. N'ayant pas le choix pour sauver Craonne, j'acceptai. Tout se passa parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce qu'il…Me demande en mariage. Pour quelle raison ? Le prestige pour lui d'épouser une « princesse de France », de m'exhiber comme un trophée à des soirées mondaines et de grimper l'échelle sociale en se mariant au-dessus de sa condition. Je ne pu accepter cela. Happy, mon Happy, tu es le seul homme que j'aime, le seul qui puisse me rendre heureuse, le seul qui puisse me faire sourire ! Ton amour est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé de toute ma vie ! Je veux devenir ta femme dans un avenir proche ! Et le fait qu'à chaque instant tu peux mourir sur le front…Cela me fend le cœur ! Je ne sais si je pourrais te revoir ! Tu es le seul que j'épouserais._

 _Cependant, Lector n'a pas accepter le fait de se faire rejeter et voir tous ses plans s'effondrer alors, il…Il…Il…A bombardé le village d'obus. Par ma faute. Dire que j'avais promis de protéger Craonne, notre paradis perdu, là où nous vivions ! Je n'ai pas pu…J'ai failli à ma mission. C'est à cause de moi que tout le monde est mort, c'est ma faute. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner ! Ils sont tous morts Happy ! TOUS ! Que ce soit la vieille madame Lileois ou ma mère ! Tes parents aussi, Happy ! Tous ceux que nous aimions ont périls sous les bombes allemandes par ma faute ! Que j'étais naïve quand je t'ai promis de protéger Craonne ! Comment pourrais-je lutter contre des bombes ? Comment ? Qu'aurais-je du faire pour protéger Craonne ? L'épouser ? Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'épouser !_

 _Je m'en veux tellement ! Depuis, plus d'un mois, je pleure tout les jours sans m'arrêter ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux, sans Craonne ! Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser, le poids de la culpabilité écrase mon cœur. Comment pourrais-je dorénavant vivre sachant qu'autant de personne sont mortes par ma faute ?_

 _A ce moment là, quad j'ai vu les flammes bruler notre village, j'ai couru et par chance je fus miraculeusement épargnée lorsqu'un obus tomba à quelques centaines de moi. Je fus propulsée par le choc et m'évanouit sur le coup. Je fus trouvée, inconsciente, par des éclaireurs et l'on m'amena à l'autre bout de la région à l'hôpital de la Sainte-Croix où je fus soigné par des infirmières. J'ai quelques brûlures superficielles et une jambe cassée, rien de grave. Dans quelques mois, je serais remise._

 _Mais puis-je encore vivre après avoir tué autant de monde ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai plus grand gout à la vie. Tu es mon seul espoir, le dernier qui me reste alors je t'en supplie ne meurs pas. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ta mort ! Je t'en prie, aime-moi encore et reviens moi ! Reviens vite me voir !_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Carla._

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, juillet 1915, Centre.**

-« Chargez ! » S'écria le major Freed.

Répondant, à l'ordre nous chargeâmes tous contre le front ennemi, essayant d'éviter les balles, et tirant à notre tour sur les hommes ennemis. Enfin, tous sauf moi. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ture quelqu'un. Je n'avais encore jamais tué. Cela faisait plus d'un an que j'avais évité de tuer l'ennemi. Non pas par trahison mais par respect pour la vie. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à tuer quelqu'un de mes propres mains. Qui étais-je pour pouvoir me permettre d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un ? Je n'étais certainement pas Dieu. Et nous chantions pour nous donner du courage, des chants populaires aux paroles réconfortantes ! Et nous combattions, pour notre France, pour nos pères, nos mères, nos femmes, nos filles, nos fils. C'était cela la vie d'un combattant. Protéger ce qui nous était important, tuer les ennemis de la patrie.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un grognement à côté de moi, je tournai la tête et m'exclama :

-« Natsu, ça va ? »

-« Oui ça va, juste une balle qui m'a éraflé la joue. J'ai eu de la chance. » Me répondit-il.

-« Dieu soit loué. » Murmurais-je.

-« Concentrez-vous Happy, Natsu ! Sinon vous ne sortirez jamais vivant de cet enfer. » Nous dit Panther Lily, en nous couvrant.

-« Compris, officier ! Merci de votre conseil » M'exclamais-je, pendant que Natsu râlait.

-« Alors on rêve, l'allumette ? » Demanda un jeune combattant à nos côtés.

-« Va te faire foutre, la princesse des glaces ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Ah ouais ? Je crois que je vais devoir te refaire le portrait ! » Lui dit Grey.

-« Essaye toujours ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Natsu ! Grey ! Arrêtez ! Concentrez-vous et pensez un peu à vos vies, merde ! » S'écria Panther Lily.

-« Oui, officier… » Murmurèrent-ils avant de retourner au combat.

Et c'était tous les jours comme cela. Tous les jours la même chose. Tuer, tuer, tuer et encore tuer. La guerre n'était faite que pour tuer les gens. Comment pourrait-on en faire autrement ? Le but de cette guerre n'est-il pas de tuer ? Alors quoi ? Pourquoi le monde se bat-il ? Pourquoi les hommes doivent-ils se tuer entre eux ? Peut-être cela est-il dans l'ordre des choses…Et pourtant, je veux encore croire ! Coire que cette guerre est faite pour réorganiser le monde, pour en créer un meilleur où nos enfants pourront vivre en paix et sans jamais avoir à faire la guerre ! Je crois en cela. C'est mon dernier espoir : créer un monde meilleur pour ceux que j'aime.

Mais c'est alors que nous entendîmes le cor sonner et que l'officier Panther Lily s'écria :

-« Retraite ! »

Et c'est ainsi que nous quittâmes le front pour retourner à notre tranchée. La nature de la guerre elle-même avait changé. Avant nous bougions et combattions dans plusieurs régions. Maintenant nous sommes occupés à essayer de garder nos positions. Notre quotidien est fait d'offensives et de défense. Chacun à notre tour, français et allemand, passions d'attaques à défendre notre propre camp. Cette guerre devenait tout simplement sénile et absurde.

-« Courrier tout le monde ! » S'exclama le sergent Elfman avec un grand sourire.

Le courrier…Peut-être que…Non, elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir répondu à mes dernières lettres.

-« Freyr! » Entendis-je.

Je fus si surpris que mes mains se mirent à trembler quand je reçu le précieux sésame si longtemps attendu. Je couru immédiatement dans la direction de ce qui nous servait de dortoir et m'affala sur ma couchette en déchirant l'enveloppe et lu la lettre.

C'est alors que les larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage. Maman, papa, madame Chargot, tout le monde…Et je pleura, des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main chaude posé sur mon épaule :

-« Petit pote, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Me demanda Natsu.

Tout ce dont je fus capable fut de lui tendre la lettre de Carla.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-il, d'une voix dure.

Et mes pleurs s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement. Je n'avais jamais entendu Natsu parler avec une voix si dure.

-« Il faut que tu sois fort. Je comprends ta triste quand à la mort de tes parents et de ton village mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller comme ça. Tu es un homme Happy et un homme ça ne pleure pas. Donc sèche-moi ces larmes et souris-moi. Un homme ça doit être fort, Happy. Estime-toi heureux qu'elle soit en vie ! Tu te rends compte ! Celle que tu aimes est en vie ! C'est déjà énorme ! Elle aussi aurait pu mourir et là tout aurait été perdu mais elle est là, vivante mais rongée par la culpabilité ! Tu te rends compte du choc que ça a du être pour elle ? Elle n'a jamais vu autant d'horreur ! Tu dois la rassurer, Happy ! Tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Tu dois lui dire de continuer à vivre pour toi ! Tu dois être fort, sinon tu la perdras elle aussi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Natsu… » Murmurais-je, surpris de telles paroles.

-« Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un parent. Je suis orphelin. Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie quand à, mon père, il est mort dans un combat au sein des rues de Paris. Il était le chef d'un gang. J'ai vécu mes neuf premières années avec lui, sous son ombre. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre. Il était si fort qu'on le nommait : « Ignir, le roi des Dragons de Feux ». Il était le plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un homme du nom d'Acnologia, le provoqua en duel…Et ce jour-là, il perdit la vie. Je sais ce que c'est que la rage, la colère et la tristesse mais mon père disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas céder à ses émotions. Et c'est grâce à ce précieux conseil que je me suis relevé. Il faut toi aussi que tu te relève, Happy. Pour elle, pour Carla. » Me dit-il.

-« Natsu ! » M'écriais-je en me précipitant dans ces bras.

-« Là, là, ça va aller. » Murmura-t-il.

 _05 juillet 1915, Centre de la France._

 _Carla, ma bien-aimée,_

 _En ce moment, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te chuchoter à l'oreille : « On va s'en sortir, toi et moi ». Je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser et ne plus lâcher pendant les 10 prochaines années. Je voudrais pouvoir contempler ton beau sourire et être le seul à pouvoir le faire. Oh, Carla ! C'est moi qui suis désolé et rongé par la culpabilité ! Si seulement j'avais pu être à tes côtés, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu arriver ! Si seulement j'avais pu te protéger, vous protéger toi et Craonne de ce Lector et de ses allemands…Si seulement ! Mais non, je suis occupé à me battre en Picardie et non à Craonne ! C'est là où j'aurais du être ! J'aurais du te protéger toi, maman, papa et madame Chargot ! J'aurais du protéger ma famille et mon village en tant qu'homme ! Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, ma bien-aimée. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu ! Tu as fait ce qui était juste de faire dans une telle situation. Tu as protégé Craonne du mieux que tu as pu, jusqu'au bout ! Tu as céder aux avances de ce…Cet…Ce moins que rien ! Je suis tellement désolé, jamais je n'aurais laissé cela t'arriver. C'était mon devoir en tant que fiancé de te protéger et à cause de cette guerre je n'en est pas été capable ! Je te prie de m'excuser Carla, ma belle Carla, la déesse qui éclaire mes journées, l'ange qui me garde en vie._

 _On va s'en sortir, il faut garder espoir, Carla ! Je sais que c'est dur. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré la mort de mes parents, de madame Chargot et de tous les autres habitants de Craonne. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en les imaginant en proie aux flammes, criant de douleur quand le feu a mordu leur chair et j'imagine leurs derniers mots : des mots d'espoirs pour nous leurs enfants. Ils voulaient que nous soyons heureux, Carla ! Même si j'ai envie de pleurer, de tout abandonner, de me laisser mourir en silence…Je ne peux pas ! Ce serait faire honte à leur mémoire ! Ils sont morts pour nous, pour nous laisser un bel avenir et c'est aussi ce pour quoi je me bats : pour un avenir, un monde meilleur ! Un monde dans lequel nous pourrons vivre heureux et paisiblement ! Un monde de paix ! Un monde dans lequel nos enfants n'auront jamais à affronter de telles horreurs !_

 _Je veux vivre heureux, Carla, avec toi à mes côtés ! Je t'aime tellement ! T'aime au point d'en souffrir, t'aime au point que mes élans vitaux se paralyse quand je suis loin de toi ! Tu es ma vie, mon sourire, mon dernier espoir, ce pour quoi je me bats. Tu es celle qui me redonne espoir, tu es celle que j'aime, ma chérie, ma fiancée, ma future femme. Tu sais à chaque fois que je me rends sur le champ de bataille, avant de partir, je regarde ta photo et c'est ce qui me permet de tenir debout face aux balles ennemis ! Je ne peux pas mourir, pas tant que tu es en vie !_

 _Alors je t'en prie garde espoir ! Reste en vie, fais-toi des amies, sois heureuse ! Car tant que tu es en vie, je survis à l'enfer de la guerre ! Reprends gout à la vie ! Soigne-toi vite ! Tu as le droit…Non, le devoir de vivre et d'être heureuse ! Pour ta mère, mes parents et moi !_

 _Je t'aime ma chérie et ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour rentrer au plus vite,_

 _Happy._

Je posai ma plume et embrassa la lettre, transmettant ainsi un peu de ma force à Carla.

OOooOO

 **1916 : Verdun, l'horreur de la guerre.**

 **PDV Carla, mars 1916, hôpital de la Sainte-Croix.**

-« Carla ! Mais enfin, ne sois pas si têtue, voyons ! Tu viens à peine de te rétablir de tes multiples fractures ! » S'exclama mon amie Wendy.

Wendy était une jeune fille de quinze printemps aux longs cheveux bleus foncés relevé en une haute-queue-de-cheval et aux yeux marron étincelants de gentillesse. Elle portait un uniforme d'infirmière composé d'une robe blanche et d'un voile lui aussi blanc.

-« Je veux vous aider. » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla, je comprends que tu aies besoin de faire quelque chose mais s'il te plait pour ton bien il faudrait que tu reste alité encore quelques temps. Tes os sont encore fragiles ! » S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

-« Allons, Wendy, tu dramatises toujours tout. Je vais bien, je le sens. Et puis, voir ces pauvres hommes qui souffrent le martyr me fait mal au cœur ! Je veux t'aider, Wendy ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Mais… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Wendy a raison, Carla, vous devriez encore vous reposer un peu. » S'exclama soudain une voix forte et grave derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes et virent l'infirmière en chef, la supérieur de Wendy, et celle à qui la directrice avait confié tous les pouvoirs.

Elle était jeune et ne devait pas avoir plus de 28 ans. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux rouge qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos et formait autour d'elle une couronne de feu, tranchant avec son uniforme blanc lumineux.

-« Erza, je vous prie, laissez-moi aider ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais elle secoua la tête et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-« Carla, il faut que vous soyez raisonnable. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de vous lever trop tôt et de risquer de vous recasser la jambe à la suite d'un mauvais coup. Reposez-vous encore un peu et si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez nous aider à ce moment là. » Me dit-elle.

-« D'accord… » Murmurais-je, déçue.

-« Ne faite pas cette tête là, ma chère, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. » Murmura-t-elle.

Et c'est alors qu'elle sorti de sa poche…Une lettre et que je poussai un petit cri en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Happy sur l'enveloppe : il était toujours en vie.

-« Merci, merci, Erza. » Chuchotais-je la voix coupée par l'émotion.

-« Ce n'est rien, Carla. Je sais que pour les femmes de soldats, les lettres sont très importantes. » Me dit-elle.

-« F-Femme ? » M'écriais-je en rougissant malgré moi.

-« Je me trompe ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Fiancée, seulement. » Murmurais-je, rouge pivoine en baissant la tête.

-« Oh ! Allons Carla, ne rougissez pas comme cela voyons ! » Me dit-elle amusée.

-« Carla a un amoureux ? » Demanda Wendy.

-« Pas un amoureux, Wendy, un fiancé. » Précisa Erza, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre.

-« Tu vas te marier ? » S'écria Wendy, les yeux brillants, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-« Je…Non…Enfin…Oui…Un jour…Je suppose… » Bafouillais-je mal à l'aise.

-« Allons Wendy, laisse-la tranquillement lire sa lettre et vient m'aider à soigner ce pauvre Warren, tu la bombarderas de questions sur son fiancé plus tard. » Ordonna Erza.

-« Compris…A ce soir, Carla ! Je te poserais pleins de questions, tâche de toutes y répondre ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de disparaitre avec Erza au bout d'un couloir.

Avançant lentement, je me rendis jusqu'à mon lit. Une fois installée, je déchirai doucement l'enveloppe et lu :

 _04 mars 1916, Verdun._

 _Ma précieuse Carla,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que je vais bien. Je suis en vie malgré les offensives allemandes de plus en plus nombreuses dans la zone où je suis. Tu as surement du en entendre parler et c'est avec tristesse que je t'annonce que j'ai été mobilisé à Verdun, pour prendre part aux combats. Je suis sur le front avec tous les autres membres de la 13_ _ème_ _division d'infanterie, 25_ _ème_ _brigade, 17_ _ème_ _régiment. J'espère ne perdre aucun de mes amis durant cette bataille comme nous avons déjà perdu Macao…La vie est tellement dure et la mort plane constamment au dessus de nos têtes. Tu es la seule qui me permet de vivre, de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas me tuer. J'espère que tu es heureuse là où tu es, te savoir en sécurité est pour moi un immense soulagement, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. J'espère que tu te remets peu à peu de ta blessure et que tu commences à guérir. Te connaissant, ma douce, je sais que tu vas vouloir en faire trop et te relever…Ce n'est pas bien, Carla, tu dois garder à l'esprit ta santé maintenant car tant que tu vas bien, je vais bien aussi. C'est un miracle que je n'ai pas été blessé depuis le début de la guerre et cela je pense que c'est grâce à toi, mon ange gardien. Si un jour j'avais pensé devenir soldat et prendre part à un évènement tel que cette guerre, la première de son genre…Cela fait déjà bientôt deux ans, ma Carla. Deux ans que je t'ai quitté…Te souviens-tu de ce jour-là ? Je t'ai pris une dernière fois dans mes bras sur le quai de la gare et t'ai offert un dernier baiser à en couper le souffle. Puis, tu as agité ton mouchoir blanc pour me dire au revoir, les yeux pleins de larmes. Et dire que l'on pensait se revoir pour les fêtes ! Que nous étions innocents ! De pauvres inconscients croyant à ce que tout le monde disaient ! Et je suis parti le cœur plein d'espoir, la fleur au fusil ! Ah, Carla, ma belle Carla, si seulement il m'était donné une occasion de te revoir…Mais je sais qu'il n'en sera rien. Les permissions sont restreintes. De toute façon je n'ai plus d'endroit auquel rentrer._

 _Ah Craonne…Dorénavant le nom de notre village est tristement célèbre. Notre si beau Craonne est devenu synonyme de terreur et de peur. Sais-tu comment ? Les gens ayant eu vent du massacre que Lector Ludenberg a perpétré, une chanson s'est transmise dont voici les paroles :_

 _« Quand au bout d'huit jours, le r'pos terminé,  
On va r'prendre les tranchées,  
Notre place est si utile  
Que sans nous on prend la pile.  
Mais c'est bien fini, on en a assez,  
Personn' ne veut plus marcher,  
Et le cœur bien gros, comm' dans un sanglot  
On dit adieu aux civ'lots.  
Même sans tambour, même sans trompette,  
On s'en va là haut en baissant la tête._

 _Adieu la vie, adieu l'amour,  
Adieu toutes les femmes.  
C'est bien fini, c'est pour toujours,  
De cette guerre infâme.  
C'est à Craonne, sur le plateau,  
Qu'on doit laisser sa peau  
Car nous sommes tous condamnés  
C'est nous les sacrifiés !_

 _C'est malheureux d'voir sur les grands boul'vards  
Tous ces gros qui font leur foire ;  
Si pour eux la vie est rose,  
Pour nous c'est pas la mêm' chose.  
Au lieu de s'cacher, tous ces embusqués,  
F'raient mieux d'monter aux tranchées  
Pour défendr' leurs biens, car nous n'avons rien,  
Nous autr's, les pauvr's purotins.  
Tous les camarades sont enterrés là,  
Pour défendr' les biens de ces messieurs-là._

 _Huit jours de tranchées, huit jours de souffrance,  
Pourtant on a l'espérance  
Que ce soir viendra la r'lève  
Que nous attendons sans trêve.  
Soudain, dans la nuit et dans le silence,  
On voit quelqu'un qui s'avance,  
C'est un officier de chasseurs à pied,  
Qui vient pour nous remplacer.  
Doucement dans l'ombre, sous la pluie qui tombe  
Les petits chasseurs vont chercher leurs tombes._

 _Ceux qu'ont l'pognon, ceux-là r'viendront,  
Car c'est pour eux qu'on crève.  
Mais c'est fini, car les trouffions  
Vont tous se mettre en grève.  
Ce s'ra votre tour, messieurs les gros,  
De monter sur l'plateau,  
Car si vous voulez la guerre,  
Payez-la de votre peau ! »_

 _Cette chanson est synonyme du pire crime qu'un soldat puisse faire : déserter. Ces paroles polémiques ne sont pas au goût de l'état-major, qui a décidé de les interdire. Personne n'a le doit de chanter cette chanson sous peine d'être gravement réprimander. L'armée est très claire. Cette chanson est une hérésie, une polémique, un fléau dont il faut arrêter la propagation. Alors pourquoi notre village, qui a donné d'excellents soldats, se retrouve associé à une chanson pareille ? Je ne comprends pas. Certes, cette guerre est terrible mais si elle permet la naissance d'un monde meilleur…Alors il reste un peu d'espoir, non ?_

 _Je t'embrasse passionnément avec tout mon amour,_

 _Happy._

Oh, Happy ! J'espère que cette guerre se terminera bien vite et que je pourrais enfin de te revoir et te serrer dans mes bras ! Je veux y croire !

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, avril 1916, Verdun.**

Le sol tremblait et cela de s'arrêtait pas. Une pluie d'obus tombait sur nous, les allemands avaient fait fort cette fois, ils n'y étaient pas allé de main mortes. Ceux qui survivraient devraient leur rendre ça. Bombarder, vraiment…Comment en étions-nous arrivé là ? N'avions-nous aucune limité à la barbarie ? La vie ne comptait-elle pas un peu plus que ça ? M'enfin, vous me direz, nous ne sommes plus que de la chaire à canon. Nous n'étions même plus considérés comme des hommes ! Des hommes, que dis-je, comme des êtres vivants. Nous n'étions plus que des pions entre les mains des gouvernements. Ces hommes là-bas, ces allemands, voulaient-ils vraiment faire la guerre aussi ?

Puis, le bruit des obus explosant s'arrêta et au bout d'une heure la corne sonna, signe que nous pouvions rentrer dans nos tranchés. Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui. Je regardai mes camarades du 17 ème régiment. Max avait bien été amoché. Nous devions l'emmener au plus vite se faire soigner, sinon il ne marcherait plus jamais vu l'état de sa jambe.

-« Petit pote ! » M'appela Natsu.

-« Oui, on le soulève ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et ce fut ainsi que nous rentrâmes dans nos tranchés et emmenâmes Max jusqu'à un camion qui le transporterait jusqu'à l'arrière.

-« Bon voyage, repose-toi bien et soigne ta jambe. Profite de tes vacances à l'arrière ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« On espère te revoir très vite, Max ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Merci, les gars ! A plus ! » S'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire.

Puis, Natsu et moi reprirent le chemin à pied en sens inverse.

-« Dis, Natsu… » Commençais-je.

-« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Quand est-ce que cet Enfer se finira-t-il ? » Interrogeais-je.

Avec un long soupir, Natsu me répondit :

-« Je ne sais pas, petit pote, je ne sais pas. Peut-être dans 1 ou 10 ans… »

-« 10 ans ?! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Dans le pire des cas. Mais vu le nombre d'hommes qui meurent par jour, dans 10 ans il ne restera plus personne à ce rythme-là alors t'inquiète pas un jour ça se finira bien et ce jour-là nous ferons la fête jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout ! » Me répondit-il en souriant.

-« Aye sir ! Je compte sur toi, Natsu ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Et moi sur toi. Tout ce que l'on a faire est de rester vivant ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Natsu…Dis-moi, pourquoi les hommes font-ils la guerre ? » Demandais-je, en détournant le regard.

-« Nous nous battons pour protéger nos femmes et notre patrie des allemands. » Me répondit-il tout de suite.

-« Oui je le sais ça mais…Est-ce que tu penses que les allemands veulent cette guerre ? » Demandais-je.

-« Hein ? » S'écria-t-il, surpris.

-« Au final, français, allemand ou anglais, nous ne sommes que de la chair à canon. » Murmurais-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-il, choqué.

-« Mais nous restons pourtant des hommes et devons protéger celles que nous aimons. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mourir ici et maintenant ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« T'as tout compris ! Restons en vie ! C'est une promesse ! » S'exclama Natsu, en me souriant.

-« Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je.

Puis, nous firent le reste du chemin en chantant et en plaisantant. Pour nous ces petits moments d'inconscience loin du front étaient de véritables trésors. Cependant, quand nous atteignîmes le camp nous arrêtâmes de rire. C'était tellement déprimant là-bas.

-« Natsu ! Happy ! » S'écria soudain Grey en arrivant nous.

-« Grey ? » Interrogea Natsu, surpris de ne voir aucune marque d'hostilité dans sa voix.

-« Il y a du courrier pour vous deux ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Vraiment ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oui ! Moi aussi j'ai reçu une lettre ! Tenez voici les vôtres ! » Nous dit-il.

Je me précipitai sur ma lettre et lu :

 _13 avril 1916, hôpital de la Sainte-Croix._

 _Mon bien-aimé,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien là où tu es et que tu es toujours en vie. Je prie chaque jour pour toi, mon amour, et pour l'instant mon souhait à été exaucé. Je ne peux prier le Seigneur pour qu'il te laisse loin des faucheuses de la mort. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire plus pour toi ! Me dire que tu dois subir l'horreur des combats, que tu peux perdre la vie à tout moment, m'as fait me rendre compte à quel point tu comptes pour moi, Happy. Tu es mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie…Sans toi, je ne pourrais vivre. Alors je t'en prie fais-bien attention à toi. Reste vivant, mon chéri. Je n'imagine même pas les horreurs que tu dois vivre là-bas au front. Cela doit être accablant à voir. La mort est partout. Comment t'en sors-tu ? Et ceux de ton régiment ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop mal en point. Chaque jour tu risque ta vie pour moi, chéri. Sache que cela compte beaucoup pour moi, même si je n'aurais voulu que cette situation se produise pour rien au monde. J'aurais juste voulu rester dans tes bras à Craonne pendant le reste de notre vie ! Tu aurais repris les vignes de ton père et nous aurions bien vécu, le vin de ta famille se vendant lors des foires à un très bon prix. J'aurais voulu vivre une paisible vie avec toi sous notre saule-pleureur. Cependant, cette guerre est venu modifier le cours du destin de centaines de milliers de personnes dont nous deux, nous avons été séparés, blessés et nos familles ont été tuées…Tout cela pourquoi ? J'aimerais les raisons pour lesquelles tous ceux que nous aimions sont morts ! Dis-moi, Happy, quel est vraiment le but de cette guerre ? Toi qui es soldat tu dois le savoir. Pourquoi, voici chaque jour des soldats blessés revenir du front défigurés, souffrant le martyr, démembrés telle de vulgaires poupées de chiffon ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends chaque jour des cris d'agonies de soldats entrain de mourir ? De quelle violence fait-on preuve au front pour que ces hommes se retrouvent dans un état pareil ? Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu vis et rien qu'à essayer j'en ai la nausée. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te sortir de cet Enfer…_

 _Happy, je ne peux plus rester là, simple spectatrice devant ces horreurs ! Pas après vu notre village se faire bombardé ! Pas après vu ces hommes qui souffre le martyr ! Pas sachant qu'à chaque instant tu peux vivre mourir ! Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire ! Je ne peux pas ! Je veux moi aussi aider ! C'est donc pour cela que j'ai décidé de rester à l'hôpital de la Sainte-Croix et de devenir…Infirmière. Oui, infirmière, tu as bien entendu. Je vais entrer le mois prochain en apprentissage. Voici une photo de moi en uniforme, que j'ai exceptionnellement revêtue pour la séance photo annuelle de l'hôpital. J'espère que cette photo te fera plaisir et te donnera le courage dont tu as besoin pour continuer à te battre._

 _Je t'aime mon soldat et prie pour toi,_

 _Ta Carla._

J'extirpai la photo des restes de l'enveloppe et la regarda : sur celle-ci Carla était souriante. Un tel sourire que j'en rougis. Elle était si belle sur cette photo, toute de blanc vêtue ! On aurait dit…Un ange, une sainte, venue du Paradis me sauver. Le voile recouvrant ses cheveux blancs bouclés lui donnait un certain charme et sa robe lui allait comme un gant épousant ses moindres formes, les courbes de son corps pour s'évaser petit à petit vers le bas. Elle était magnifique comme cela et j'avais tellement, tellement, tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. J'aurais juste voulu sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sa chaleur, son parfum de fleurs, prendre ses cheveux dans mes mains et passer mes doigts dedans et embrasser ses douces lèvres rosé.

Rien que de la voir me remplissait d'une joie incommensurable ! Je me battrais et la reverrais, je le jure.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, mai 1916, hôpital de la Sainte-Croix.**

-« Mesdemoiselles, sachez que la voie que vous avez choisi ne sera facile. Le métier d'infirmière requière des nerfs solides et ici il n'est pas question de jouer les bourgeoises effarées à la vue d'une simple goutte de sang ! Vous verrez bien d'autres horreurs que le sang, des blessures sans pareilles, des hommes défigurés, amputés, n'ayant plus rien d'humain, dont vous devrez prendre soin et supporter la vue tous les jours ! Nous, infirmières, avons pour mission de soigner ses pauvres soldats qui se battent pour que nous restions en sécurité ! J'espère mesdemoiselles que vous avez compris de quoi il s'agit. Dès aujourd'hui, vous commencerez en tant que novices. J'espère que vous vous montrerez à la hauteur de notre réputation. Bonne chance. » Nous dit à la directrice.

Moi et une jeune femme blonde d'environ vingt-cinq ans aux formes avantageuses et aux yeux chocolat étincelants étions dans le bureau de la directrice de l'hôpital, Grandinne Marvell, la tante de Wendy. J'avais réussi l'examen préliminaire et était dorénavant une novice ! J'étais tellement heureuse !

-« Sur ce, je vous les confie Erza. Faites-en des infirmières qui feront honneur au nom de notre profession. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Comptez sur moi, directrice. » S'exclama la rousse, abordant un sourire plein de fierté.

Puis, nous sortîmes de son bureau et c'est alors que la jeune fille blonde à côté de moi se mit à me parler :

-« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Lucy et vous ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en souriant.

-« Carla. » Répondis-je.

-« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Carla. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Moi de même, Lucy. Je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre. » Répondis-je, en souriant.

Mais alors qu'elle allait me répondre, Erza nous cria :

-« Il suffit, mesdemoiselles. Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici et non dans un salon de thé. Veuillez me suivre. »

Nous la suivîmes donc et nous firent le tour de l'hôpital jusqu'au lit d'un patient. Erza s'approcha de lui, lui pris la main et lui dit d'une voix douce:

-« Monsieur Rob, c'est moi, Erza Scarlet, l'infirmière, vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

-« Erza Scarlet…La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges ? » Murmura-t-il, en clignant des yeux.

-« Oui c'est moi. » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Vous savez, mademoiselle, vous avez les plus beaux cheveux que je n'ai jamais vu. Des cheveux de feu. Gardez-les bien pour votre futur mari. » Lui dit-elle.

Pour la première fois, je vis Erza, d'habitude si calme et si sérieuse, perdre ses moyens et devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-« Q-Q-Quel m-m-mari ? Je...N'ai p-personne. » Bafouilla-t-elle, tandis que Lucy et moi pouffions discrètement de rire.

-« L'homme que vous épouserez sera bien chanceux, mademoiselle. » Murmura le vieux monsieur.

-« Je vais changer votre pansement, monsieur Rob. » Lui dit-elle, avec autorité.

-« Oh, je vois. » Dit-il.

Et c'est alors qu'il souleva la manche de son vêtement que nous vîmes un énorme pansement sur son avant bras. Durant les heures suivantes, Erza nous appris à faire, changer, défaire différents types de pansements ainsi que les connaissances médicales dont nous devions faire preuve pour. C'était assez difficile mais très intéressant. Le métier d'infirmière demandait bien des connaissances médicales que je n'avais point…Il faudra que je me plonge dans les livres qu'Erza m'avait donné pour palier à ce manque. Il faudra que j'apprenne le nom de toutes les plantes servant à fabriquer les médicaments pour les malades, bien que mon but ne fût pas de devenir apothicaire, je me devais de savoir quel médicament attribuer à quel patient.

A ma grande surprise, j'apprenais vite. Ce métier était tout simplement passionnant ! Je m'épanouissais en soignant ces gens. C'était vraiment une vocation que je m'étais trouvé. Et pourtant, jamais je n'aurais pensé d'avoir le potentiel de soigner des gens…Dans mon petit village, la santé n'était pas le principal centre d'intérêt…Jamais je ne m'étais intéressé à ce milieu et j'y avais trouvé quelque chose de passionnant ! Et puis…Au moins, j'avais le sentiment que ma vie servait à quelque chose dans cette guerre. Je pouvais aider, soigné, apporter un peu de tendresse et de chaleur dans le cœur de ses combattants, qui donnaient leurs vies pour nous protéger. Et si jamais…Happy était blessé alors si je n'avais serais-ce que l'ombre d'une chance qu'il soit transféré ici et que je le soigne alors…J'aurais sauvé l'homme que j'aimais.

Puis, avec Erza nous rejoignîmes Wendy que nous suivîmes jusqu'au lit d'un homme…Défiguré. Sa vue était tout simplement insupportable. Son visage…Sa bouche…Elle était distordue ! Comment une telle horreur était-elle possible ? Et sa peau…Elle était toute abîmée et à certains endroits il ne restait plus que…Des lambeaux. Lucy et moi détournâmes la tête tandis que Wendy s'approcha de l'homme et s'exclama :

-« Bonjour, Gilbert ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

-« Je…vais bien…Et vous ? » Répondit-il avec difficulté.

-« Je me porte bien, rassurez-vous. Votre douleur, aujourd'hui, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à combien la situez-vous ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Sept… » Murmura-t-il, comme si le fait de prononcer ce simple mot lui avait demandé un effort surhumain.

C'est alors que Wendy s'approcha de l'homme et…Pris ses mains dans les siennes. Avec un sourire éblouissant, elle lui répondit avec joie :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gilbert ! Je vous promets que vous vous sentirez bientôt mieux ! Je vais vous donner un tout nouveau médicament qui va calmer la douleur ! Cependant, il n'est pas tout à fait prêt…Vous devrez attendre jusqu'à demain. Mais je suis sûre que vous serez supporté la douleur ! Vous êtes un soldat après tout ! Vous êtes un homme fort ! »

Et c'est alors que je réalisai quelque chose : cette jeune fille brillait. Elle était entourée d'une sorte d'aura ! Elle était sublime ! Son sourire était tellement fort qu'il était capable de réchauffer le cœur de n'importe quel blessé.

-« C'est cela la force de Wendy, mesdemoiselles. Son sourire est ce qui permet aux malades de se sentir. Il est si puissant qu'il réchauffe le cœur instantanément. Cela est important pour une infirmière de sourire, toujours et dans n'importe quelle situation. Vous êtes la seule présence féminine que ses soldats ont vue depuis longtemps, ils attendent de vous de la chaleur et un peu de soutien. Vous devez leur faire oublier les douleurs dont ils souffrent et passer un peu de temps avec eux afin qu'ils se sentent mieux. Beaucoup d'entre eux retourneront au front après alors…Offrez-leur un peu d'amour. » Nous dit Erza.

Puis, la journée se finit et alors que je remontais dans ma chambre je croisai…La factrice ! C'est avec grand étonnement, qu'elle me salua et me dit qu'elle avait une lettre pour moi. Avec une joie sans pareille, je la remercie, la salua et me précipita dans ma chambre.

Sautant sur mon lit, je serrai la lettre contre mon cœur puis l'ouvrit délicatement et lu :

 _23 mai 1916, Verdun._

 _Ma bien-aimée Carla,_

 _Rassure-toi, mon cœur, je vais bien. Je suis en bonne santé, autant qu'un soldat dans une tranchée peut l'être, et je n'ai aucune blessure grave. Nous avons repris le fort de Douaumont aux allemands. Je dois t'avouer que si je t'écris cette lettre c'est car j'ai peur. J'ai peur de la bataille à laquelle j'ai pris part. Cette bataille…Ce lieu…Verdun…N'a absolument rien à voir avec toutes les autres que j'ai pu mener. Il y a un tel déchirement ! Une telle violence ! C'est horrible, Carla…Tout simplement horrible. Sur le champ de bataille, l'horreur se mêle au sang de mes compagnons qui coule à mes côtés. Les hommes ne sont plus que des machines, nous avons tous perdu ce qui faisaient de nous des êtres humains, notre humanité. Il n'existe plus que sur le champ de bataille des animaux, des bêtes enragées, qui courent, se battent, se tuent pour un minable bout de territoire. Dis-moi, ma belle, cette guerre a-t-elle un sens ? Je commence à douter en voyant de telles horreurs. De toutes les batailles auxquelles j'ai participé, et elles sont nombreuses, jamais je n'avais vu de telles violences. Ce n'est plus la guerre que je fais…C'est un massacre. Nous tuons…Ne faisons que tuer. Pour la première fois, moi aussi, j'ai tué. Directement. J'ai abattu un soldat allemand, un pauvre soldat allemand, qui comme moi à été embarqué dans cette folie qu'est la guerre sans avoir rien demandé, un soldat qui avait une famille, un père, une mère, peut-être une femme et des enfants…Cependant, j'ai du le tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il me menaçait avec son fusil, il allait me tirer dessus. C'était soit lui, soit moi. Et je ne pouvais me permettre de mourir ici. Pas sans t'avoir revu, ma belle. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, dans ce monde, toute seule. Tu es ma fiancée, Carla. Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser. Et j'ai juré de te protégé. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir avant d'avoir fait de toi ma femme. Je te le promets. Je te le jure sur notre amour, je ne mourrai pas. Crois en moi, je t'en pris._

 _Mais dis-moi, mon amour, quelles horreurs sommes-nous entrain de commettre ? N'avons-nous pas assez tués comme ça ? A quel point sommes-nous inhumains pour pouvoir envoyés nos hommes, nos citoyens, nos pères, nos frères, nos cousins, nos amis, nos camarades à la mort ? Cette guerre est allé direct vers la mort ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire à part avoir de la chance quand nous nous élançons parmi les balles ! Et nous n'avons pas le choix. Ceux qui refusent d'y aller sont…Fusillés par l'état-major. Quelle horreur, Carla ! Quelle horreur ! A chaque fois que je vois l'un de ses malheureux, justes des hommes qui se sont révoltés contre le combat, qui n'ont pas voulu allé directement à la mort, se faire tués et tomber, tels des pantins désarticulés, mon estomac se retourne et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes…Je ne peux pas supporter le fait de voir ses pauvres hommes se faire fusillés. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle justice ? Le fait de tuer des hommes qui n'ont pas voulu en tuer d'autres. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle devoir ? Le fait de devoir tuer des hommes pour notre patrie. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle force ? Le fait de pouvoir tuer des hommes sans rien ressentir. Je suis révolté ! Révolté ! Je n'en peux plus de cette guerre qui n'en finit plus ! Cette guerre devait déjà se finir il y a deux ans ! Cela fait deux longues années que je combats dans l'unique espoir de pouvoir te revoir ! Deux ans que je n'ai pas revu…Et qui sait quand je pourrais te revoir ! On nous dit qu'aux prochaines fêtes nous pourrons revoir nos familles mais…Tout cela n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Je ne les crois plus, cela fait déjà trois fois qu'ils nous disent cela…Plus personnes ne les croient !_

 _Oh, Carla, ma chère Carla, mon aimée, mon cœur, mon amour, tu es la seule à qui je peux confier mes peurs et mes craintes ! Tu m'es tellement précieuse…Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, ma belle ! Je sais que je peux tout te confier sans avoir aucune peur de tes réactions car je sais que tu es la seule qui peut me comprendre aussi bien que moi-même. Mon âme-sœur c'est toi, Carla. Oh, si tu savais tout ce que je vis…Heureusement que tu es là à mes côtés Carla. Tu es mon ange gardien, celle grâce à qui je reste debout, celle qui me permet de survivre dans cet enfer qu'est la guerre. Alors je t'en prie, ma chérie, sois prudente et prends soin de toi._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ton Happy qui t'aime à la folie._

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors que je fondis en larmes sur mes oreilles. Des larmes de joie et de peines. Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'est ainsi que Wendy me trouva.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, juillet 1916, Verdun**

Aujourd'hui, c'était repos pour notre régiment. Nous étions tous dans notre tranchée que nous avions aménagée tant bien que mal avec les moyens du bord. Nous avions chacun notre petit coin et le mien était une sorte d'alcôve où avec Grey, Natsu, Gajeel et Panther Lily, avions installés nos couchages. Il faisait bon et surtout nous étions hors de portée de la pluie.

Nous jouions aux cartes, ce mercredi matin avec les autres gars de la bande. Il faisait plutôt beau et le soleil brillait de milles feux. La bataille dernière avait été rude et nous y avions perdus quelques camarades. Le moral des troupes était au plus mal malgré le fait que nous avions gagné la bataille. Nous avions mérités notre repos.

-« Dites les gars… » Murmura Grey, une fois notre partie terminée, en allumant une cigarette.

-« Ouais ? » S'enquit Laxus.

-« Vous avez une femme, vous ? » Nous demanda-t-il.

Et c'est alors que Natsu éclata de rire, au point de s'en rouler par terre, sous l'air ahuri de Gray.

-« Ahaha ! Le pingouin glacé est amoureux ! Il est amoureux d'une gonzesse ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« La ferme, la salamandre ! » S'écria Grey, en rougissant légèrement et en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme.

-« Natsu ne te moque pas de Grey, ce n'est pas correct. Et Grey lâche-le. Alors…Moi je n'ai personne. Juste une mère et une sœur qui m'attendent à la maison. Et vous ? » Nous demanda Lily.

-« Moi je n'ai personne…Bon ok, me regardez pas comme ça. Y'a cette fille de mon quartier…Mirajane. Elle est chanteuse dans un bar que je fréquente. Elle a une voix d'or, une voix d'ange. Et son physique…Une déesse cette femme, même Vénus en serait jalouse. Elle est courtisée par tous les hommes de Paris. Même un jour, un comte a voulu l'épouser ! Un comte ! Et pourtant…Elle a refusé avec le sourire. C'était la chance de sa vie pourtant ! Et pourtant…Je la connais depuis tout petit, derrière cet aspect d'ange, cette femme est une vraie démone, une sadique. Elle est terrifiante. Capable de mettre à terre, sans l'aide de personne, trois grands gaillards qui avait voulu piquer la caisse du bar ! Mais même malgré ça, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je l'aime. Enfin, j'crois. » Nous dit Laxus, en tirant une bouffé sur sa cigarette.

-« Et bah dis-donc, en voilà, une femme forte ! » Murmura Lily.

-« Ouais là j'avoue...Limite elle me fait un peu peur. » Murmura Gajeel.

-« Et toi, Gajeel, tu as quelqu'un ? » Lui demanda Lily.

-« Ouais, ma crevette. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Une crevette ? » Interrogea Natsu, l'eau à la bouche.

-« C'est une fille de ma ville, Lévy qu'elle s'appelle. Une bourgeoise d'origine anglaise. Son père a fait fortune dans les transports. C'est une toute petite fille, pas commode, mais plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux bleus et ses yeux bruns brillant de savoir. Vous savez, ma crevette, elle est intelligente ! C'est la fille la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontré ! C'est elle qui fait prospérer les affaires de son père en plus ! Je l'ai rencontré dans la rue, elle venait visiter ou un truc dans le genre. Elle était avec 2 amis et…Je les ai agressé et battu. J'faisais parti d'un gang à l'époque vous savez…La vie était pas rose tout les jours et y'avait pas mal de fric à piquer dans les poches d'une bourgeoise. Pourtant la petite elle voulait pas lâcher alors je l'ai battu à mort. Je m'attendais à plus jamais la voir quand quelques mois après je l'ai croisé, dans la même rue, toute seule cette fois. D'autres mecs s'en prenait à elle et ch'ais pas trop pourquoi mais je l'ai sauvé. Même si je savais que ça allait me coûter ma place au sein du gang. J'pouvais pas faire autrement que d'la sauver. Et après…Elle m'a souris et remercier. Et surtout elle m'a pardonné de l'avoir battu. Elle m'a accueilli chez elle, en cachette. M'a appris à lire, à écrire, à m'humaniser. J'suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je sais c'est ridicule, un pauv' gars de la rue qui tombe amoureux d'une fille si belle et si intelligente…Mais c'est c'qui s'est passé. Puis, grâce à elle j'me suis trouvé un emploi stable, bien payé, dans les automobiles ! J'suis doué en mécanique et j'suis même devenu patron d'une boutique grâce à elle alors que j'ai quoi ? Vingt-six ans ! J'ai la belle vie maintenant grâce à elle. Une maison pour moi tout seul et tout le tralala. J'voulais encore bosser pour gagner de l'argent et demander sa main à son père dans quelques années mais…C'te putain de guerre a tout chamboulé. J'ai dû partir. Lévy a tenu à m'accompagner et là sur le quai, elle m'a…Embrassé. Ouais j'vous jure les gars un de ses baisers ! Wow ! Et puis, maintenant on se parle par lettre et ch'ais pas ce qu'on va d'venir après la guerre. » Nous dit-il.

-« Et bien Gajeel je crois que tu as trouvé la perle rare ! Ta Lévy m'a l'air d'une charmante demoiselle pleine de bon sens et de culture ! » Commenta Lily.

-« Gihi, ça tu l'as dit ! » S'exclama Gajeel avec un sourire.

Mais alors que j'allais prendre la parole, j'entendis :

-« Moi je trouve pas ça ridicule du tout. »

-« Natsu ? » Interrogea Laxus, surpris.

-« Moi aussi j'suis comme Gajeel vous savez. Mon père, Ignir, était le chef d'un gang. C'était le plus fort d'entre tous, mon père ! Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie. Quand à mon père il a pas tarder. J'avais neuf ans quand il est mort sous les coups d'un bâtard chef d'un autre gang, Acnologia. Après sa mort j'ai du me cacher. Puis, j'ai commencé à vivre par-ci par-là jusqu'à ce qu'un jour le bar où j'étais prenne feu. C'est là que j'ai vu la première des pompiers…J'ai trouvé ma vocation. A dix-neuf ans je suis devenu pompier après des années d'errances. J'vous le dit mais mon père il est fier de moi là-haut. Puis, je _l_ 'ai rencontré. Un soir un manoir avait pris feu et quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux rien à y faire nous n'avons pas pu éteindre le feu. C'est alors que j'ai vu une petite vieille à genoux qui pleurait en s'écriant : « Sauvez mademoiselle ! Sauvez-la ! Elle est dans la cuisine ! Par pitié ! » et pourtant personne voulait prendre le risque d'aller sauver la d'moiselle. Mais moi, le feu c'est mon copain, j'le connais bien, alors j'y suis allé. Dans les flammes. Et effectivement j'ai vu une jeune fille entourée par les flammes dans le salon. Elle était blonde aux yeux chocolat. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai sauvé. J'ai gagné une prime pour ça. Plein d'argent. Je me suis acheté un appartement à Paris grâce à ça, au deuxième étage ! Un grand appartement ! Avec deux chambres ! Salon et cuisine ! Puis, j'ai continué mon boulot jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, en rentrant chez moi, je découvre une fille blonde sur le pas de ma porte. Celle que j'avais sauvée. J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Lucy et qu'elle était une comtesse. Cependant, elle en voulait pas de ce titre et elle cherchait par tout les moyens de s'enfuir de chez elle. Son rêve c'était d'écrire des romans et d'être journaliste ! Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le luxe, ni d'être obligée d'épouser un comte pour faire honneur à son père. Elle en avait marre des jolies robes de princesses et de l'argent qui pleuvait du ciel, elle voulait être libre. On a commencé à devenir amis et je lui ai fait découvrir tous les coins de Paris. Puis…On est devenu plus. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle allait se marier à ce comte, Sting, je suis devenu fou et…Je l'ai enlevé. Ouais je sais c'est con mais j'ai fourré tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin dans un grand sac, tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur, robes, bijoux, chapeaux, corsets et je l'ai ramené chez moi. Puis, le soir j'y suis retourné, j'ai mis un masque et une cape et je l'ai enlevé à la barbe et aux nez des gardes du manoir. Ce soir là, en sécurité, j'lui ai tout dit avec un je t'aime et elle m'a embrassé. Depuis on vit ensemble. » Dit-il.

-« Wow, j'y crois pas l'allumette a une femme ! Et une comtesse qui plus est ! » S'écria Grey.

-« Ouais ma Lucy c'est une comtesse ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? » S'exclama Natsu, en souriant.

-« T'es un peu comme moi en fait…Sauf que enlever une comtesse t'es un peu con, mon gars ! Tu t'es cru dans un de ses romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle écrit ta comtesse ? » S'écria Gajeel.

-« Eh ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Je trouve que c'est une très belle histoire d'amour que voici, Natsu. Et je ne trouve pas qu'enlever la jeune fille soit une si mauvaise idée. Je ne le cautionne pas, mais si elle ne voulait pas se marier alors tu as fait le bon choix Natsu. J'espère que vous serez heureux tous les deux. » Lui dit Lily.

-« Aye sir ! Je suis sûre que j'aimerais beaucoup cette Lucy ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Et toi, Happy, tu as quelqu'un ? » Me demanda Lily.

-« Oui, j'ai une fiancée. Elle s'appelle Carla. Elle est venue habiter dans mon petit village, Craonne. Elle est arrivée avec sa mère un beau matin et elles se sont installées ici à la campagne. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais 14 ans et cela a été le coup de foudre. Elle était assise sous un saule-pleureur et lisait, ses longs cheveux blancs bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux de miel brillants d'intelligence et de savoir, ses douces lèvres rosées entre ouverte, sa belle robe couleur lavande posée sur l'herbe…Je suis tombée tout de suite amoureux. Elle était solitaire et pour cause personne n'osait lui parler car…Elle était noble ! Et pas n'importe quelle noble ! Elle descend des Bourbons eux-mêmes ! Dans ses ancêtres figure Louis XIV et Louis XVI ! C'est une fille de France, une princesse ! D'ascendance royale ! De la maison d'Orléans ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Au début elle m'a méprisé, détesté, haït…Mais à force de persuasion, nous sommes devenus amis. Puis, un jour, on s'embrassa sous le saule-pleureur et l'année d'après, lors d'une fête organisée pour ses 18 ans, je la demandai en mariage. Elle accepta et sa mère aussi. Et dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre aujourd'hui nous aurions notre chez nous…Mais à la place de cela, je suis devenu soldat, mon village à été bombardé par les allemands, ma famille est moi et Carla est devenu infirmière. » Dis-je.

-« Woooow, t'es fiancé à une princesse ?! » S'écria Gajeel, la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Une vraie de vraie ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui, une vraie princesse, du sang bleue coule dans ses veines. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Eh bah mon vieux chapeau ! » Lui dit Laxus.

-« Tu t'es dégotté une princesse dans une campagne ? » S'écria Grey, surpris.

-« Mais oui ! Puisque je vous le dis ! Et puis c'est ton tour, Grey ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mon tour de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« De nous parler de ta fiancée. » Lui dis-je.

-« Je n'ai personne. » Murmura Grey.

-« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule ! Si tu nous as posé cette question c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un, alors vas-y crache le morceau ! » S'écria Laxus.

Avec un soupir, Grey nous dit :

-« Je suis un bourgeois. Je vivais à Meaux. Mon père a fait fortune dans l'industrie et quand il est mort, il a tout laissé à ma mère, Ul et à nous ses enfants, ma grande sœur Ultear, moi et mon petit frère Lyon. Alors on est parti dans sa région d'origine, la Normandie. On a acheté une grande bâtisse en face de la mer. L'air y est bon et moi ça me plaisait bien. Jusqu'à ce que mon frère et moi on la voit. C'était un après-midi d'aout où nous fumions tranquillement quand soudain nous vîmes une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus comme l'océan, à la peau pâle comme la neige et aux lèvres rosées comme le matin traversé la plage, vêtue d'une robe blanche simple légèrement décolleté et d'un chapeau blancs avec un ruban bleu, traverser la plage, ses sandales à la main. Et elle était là, riant comme une enfant, les pieds dans l'eau, ramassant des coquillages. Elle était captivante et mon frère et moi nous mirent à la regarder passer tous les jours jusqu'à ce que ma sœur, ayant remarqué notre petit manège, l'invite à manger. Elle était un peu exubérante et très dépendante affective jusqu'à en devenir collante certaine fois mais malgré cela…Je tombai amoureux. Et pourtant j'en avais connu des femmes ! Mon frère aussi d'ailleurs. Nous nous la disputâmes, lui firent la cour chacun de notre côté et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je l'emportai. Elle tomba également amoureuse de moi et nous devinrent un couple. Cependant, mon frère ne l'accepta pas et parti de la maison. Nous étions sur le point de nous marier quand cette guerre a commencé. »

-« C'est triste…J'espère que ton frère se réconciliera avec toi. » Murmurais-je.

-« En tous cas, elle a l'air d'une fille bien, ta fiancée ! Tache de la garder ! Enfin, si tu peux faire ça, le glaçon ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« T'inquiète. » Murmura Grey.

Puis, la nuit tomba et je me décidai à écrire à Carla, cela faisait longtemps et la discussion d'aujourd'hui m'avait rendu quelque peu nostalgique. J'avais besoin de lui écrire.

 _19 juillet 1916, Verdun_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu ? T'en sors-tu avec tes malades ? Ton métier n'est-il pas un peu dur ? J'aimerais bien que tu me parles de toi, de ta vie, de tes amies. Tu me manques terriblement, tu sais. La vie ici est un peu plus dure chaque jour…Elle est horrible. Dorénavant, je vis dans les tranchées de Verdun. J'avais cru, encore une fois naïvement, que la vie dans les tranchées, serait mieux que la vie au front. Oh, que je m'étais trompé ! La vie ici est horrible, insupportable ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je vis dans les tranchées, ces prisons à ciel ouvert. Je vois le ciel, le soleil, la lune, les étoiles et pourtant…Je ne peux que les regarder sans pouvoir remonter sur terre, enfermé dans ses énormes blocs de terre d'environ 1 mètres 50 de large. Nous avons creusés de vraies galeries, un réseau, digne d'un terrier d'animaux. Je pourrais aisément passer ma journée à me promener dans les tranchées de mon camp sans repasser deux fois par le même endroit, tant elles sont vastes ! Ce n'est pas la place qui nous manque, bien au contraire, mais la liberté ! Nous sommes ici enfermés toute la journée ! Et les conditions de vie, ma pauvre Carla, toi qui es infirmière maintenant, tu vas en pâlir d'horreur : nous vivons dans la boue, avec les rats. Ah cette boue de glaise épaisse et collante, impossible à enlever ! Nous n'avons plus comme solution que de nous frotter avec des étrilles ! Quand il pleut, le sol est inondé et nous vivions dans une vraie mare et pour nous déplacer cela est presque impossible. Nous tentons de nous agripper à la terre sur les parois et nous déplaçons sur des bouts de bois, mais quand nous tombons dans l'eau glacé et boueuse, nous n'y pouvons rien et continuons notre route, les pompes pleines de flotte et de boue. Après cela, il y a les rats…Ces rongeurs qui dévorent tous et que nous chassons à longueurs de journées. Comme il est horrible d'en trouver un entrain de grignoter le papier que l'on te fourni ! Ou pire, tes maigres réserves de pain ! Il y a aussi les insectes, la journée les mouches sont insupportables mais le pire reste la nuit et les moustiques. Nous nous faisons bouffés par eux ! Et il y a la nourriture ! Nous sommes rationnés ! Nous avons des repas cependant…Le temps qu'ils arrivent en première ligne, ils sont froids. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ah…J'en rêve du veau de ma chère maman, que nous mangions en février… Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir un bon repas chaud ! Il y a également les maladies, surtout la tuberculose. Pour l'instant, je m'estime chanceux de n'avoir rien attrapé comme maladie mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de certains de mes camarades : trois d'entre eux toussent de plus en plus fort. Nous évitons de les approcher. Et le froid…Le froid est horrible ! C'est notre pire ennemi ! Heureusement que nous sommes en été, ma chérie, sinon je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu. Chaque jour l'hiver approche un peu plus et nos angoisses se réveillent. Et il y a les tranchées qui s'écroulent pour diverses raisons : obus, pluie, torpilles. Tout s'effondre et nous devons tout reconstruire…Mais le pire c'est quand elles mettent à jour des cadavres…Nos hommes, morts sans que nous nous en rendions compte ! Et posant le vice, à son bout, on nous donne de l'alcool, de l'eau-de-vie, de la gnole ou du vin, pour aller au front. Pour ne plus avoir peur de la mort ! Puis après vient le bruit, insatiable, insupportable, infini. Il est là omniprésent le jour alors que nous essayons de dormir…Pourquoi le jour ? Oh cela est si quotidien pour nous, que j'en oublie de te prévenir, ma chérie. Nous menons nos attaques la nuit et au crépuscule, là où les chances de victoire sont les plus fortes ! Et nous tirons dans le tas, français contre allemand, attaquant à tour de rôle la tranchée de l'ennemi, ou nous retrouvant face à face, fusil contre fusil, à éviter les balles. Ma chérie, aujourd'hui je ne suis plus à Verdun. Dorénavant, je suis…Sous les balles de Verdun._

 _Je sais que lire tout cela ne doit pas être facile, ma chérie, mais j'ai promis de ne pas te mentir et puis…Tu dois bien en voir des horreurs à l'hôpital alors…Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. J'ai le besoin de raconter tout cela à quelqu'un. Il faut que tu le saches, Carla. Que tu saches tout. Pour continuer à me comprendre, à m'aimer. Tu es la seule qu'il me reste, la seule que j'aime. Oui, je t'aime. A la folie même ! Tu es ma déesse, mon ange, ma princesse ! Celle pour qui je me bats, celle pour qui je ne peux pas mourir car, je te le confie, sans toi cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais abandonné ! Les conditions de vie sont tellement dures ! Nous manquons de tout : d'eau, de nourriture et de soins ! Je n'en peux plus, nous sommes enfermés ici et la seule terre que j'ai la chance de fouler est celle du no man's land…Heureusement que tu es là ma chérie, mon amour, mon cœur, ma Carla. Je t'aime, t'aime, t'aime. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. A la vie, à la mort. Maintenant et pour l'éternité. Je te fais le serment de revenir vivant alors aie confiance en moi et n'est crainte, chérie, je reviendrais pour toi._

 _Je t'embrasse avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ton soldat._

Je posai ma plume et donna ma lettre au service courrier. Puis, je me préparai pour l'offensive de cette nuit.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, octobre 1916, hôpital de la Sainte-Croix**

 _03 octobre 1916, hôpital de la Sainte-Croix_

 _Happy, Freyr, mon bien-aimé,_

 _Je t'en prie, donne-moi de tes nouvelles ! Je suis inquiète, mon cœur ! Oh, pitié faîtes qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé ! Seigneur ! Ecris-moi, je t'en supplie ! Je n'en peux plus de cette attente interminable ! J'attends tous les jours de voir si une lettre de toi m'est destinée ! Et tous les soirs, je pleure en pensant à toutes les horreurs qui ont pu t'arriver, sous les balles de Verdun ! Et j'imagine mille et un scénario et à chaque fois le même résultat : tu es mort. Alors, rassure-moi, écris-moi une lettre pour me dire que tu vas bien ! Je m'inquiète, Happy ! Je suis morte d'inquiétude pour toi ! Je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de ta part depuis le 19 juillet ! Cela va bientôt faire 3 mois ! Jamais nous n'avons passés si longtemps sans nous écrire ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne m'écris-tu pas ? En as-tu marre de moi ? Ne m'aimes-tu plus ? Ne peux-tu plus m'écrire ? As-tu été blessé ? Tué… ? Oh Dieu, que cette attente est interminable ! Happy, mon chéri, où es-tu ? Je t'aime ! Tellement ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux t'aimer ! Je suis folle ! Folle de toi ! Tu me manques tant…Passer ces deux dernière années loin de toi ont été pour mon cœur d'une difficulté insoutenable. Quand je me couche le soir, dans mon grand lit blanc, j'aimerais tant que tu sois à mes côtés et que tu me serres dans tes bras pour me rassurer. Tu me manques tellement…J'aimerais passer mes journées avec toi, à courir, à m'amuser, à te câliner, à t'embrasser…J'aimerais vivre avec toi, sous le même toit. Tout comme nous l'avions prévu il y a si longtemps…Il y a des fois j'aimerais tant revenir au temps d'avant, là où les oiseaux chantaient, où la nature resplendissait, où les rayons du soleil nous réchauffaient, où la joie s'emparaient de nos cœurs ! Là où nous étions heureux dans notre village, avec nos familles, sous notre saule-pleureur…Innocents, loin de tous soucis, de toute barbarie, de toutes horreurs. Loin de toute cette guerre atroce. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas revenir en arrière. Happy, nous devons aller de l'avant, nous devons avoir courage et…Espérer ! L'espoir est ce qui nous sauvera de cette guerre ! Je te promets que nous nous reverrons un jour, Happy. Et ce jour-là, je te sauterais dans les bras et t'embrasserais jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. En attendant, nous devons tous faire chacun de notre côté pour que ce jour puisse se réaliser. Je compte sur toi, mon bien-aimé._

 _Je t'en prie envoie-moi vite un signe de vie, n'importe lequel tant que je sais que tu vas bien,_

 _Ta fiancée qui t'aime._

Posant ma plume, je me levai de mon bureau et me revêtit de l'uniforme des infirmières avant de descendre commencer mon service.

-« Carla ! » S'écria alors Wendy, en me voyant.

-« Tu t'es levée tôt aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Eh bien…On m'a levé d'urgence à cinq heures du matin pour aider à une intervention plutôt délicate. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oh, vraiment ? Tu m'en vois désolée pour toi. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? » Demandais-je.

-« Plutôt bien ! Par chance le patient a conservé la vue. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oh ! Comme cela est rare ! Donc…Que dois-je faire pour vous aider, madame la supérieure ? » Lui demandais-je avec un clin d'œil.

-« Carla ! Nous sommes amies ! Ne m'appelle pas madame la supérieure ! » S'écria-t-elle toute rouge.

-« Allons, tu es ma supérieure techniquement ! » Lui rappelais-je.

-« Eh bien c'est ta supérieure qui t'ordonne de ne plus l'appeler supérieure ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Bien, madame la supérieure…Oups ! J'ai recommencé ! » Dis-je, d'un ton faussement innocent.

-« Carla ! Allons bon…Pourrais-tu aller me chercher cette liste de médicament chez l'apothicaire ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en me tendant un bout de papier.

-« Bien, Wendy. A toute à l'heure et surtout repose-toi bien ! Ne te surmène pas et n'en fais pas trop ! Tu vas te coucher ! Tout de suite ! Je compte sur toi ! Au lit ! » M'exclamais-je, en élevant la voix.

-« Compris… » Murmura-t-elle avec un soupir.

Je revêtis donc le traditionnel manteau bleu de laine des infirmières et m'en alla, flânant dans les rues animées de la petite ville. Bien que la guerre faisait rage, ici rien n'avait changé…Hors du fait que maintenant les femmes conduisaient les trains, allaient à l'usine, tenaient les magasins. Nous, les femmes, avions repris les choses en main et maintenant gérions la vie à l'arrière. Les enfants, innocents, jouaient dans les rues et me saluait respectueusement quand il me voyait. Certains même me demandaient de es soigner, ce que je faisais quand je le pouvais. Il était vraiment urgent que la population soient mise au courant des premiers soins à faire ! Cela était si simple et pouvait éviter bien des maladies ! Et pourtant…Personne ne prenait la peine de leur apprendre à ses pauvres gens ! Cela me révoltait !

Puis, passant près d'une fontaine, je me mis à regarder l'eau couler, nostalgique de mon petit Craonne, disparu à jamais. Je pris une pièce d'or, la lança dans l'eau claire et fis le vœu qu'Happy soit en sécurité.

Puis, je repris ma route et au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche j'arrivai devant une jolie petite boutique, agrémentées de petites fleurs violettes sur le devant et d'un enseigne peinte en vert signalant : Apothicairerie.

C'était bien ici que je devais me rendre. Doucement je poussai la porte et murmura :

-« Excusez-moi ? »

J'entrai et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme aux courts cheveux violets pourtant une robe verte décolletée s'écria :

-« Carla ! Bonjour ! »

-« Bonjour, Kinana ! » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Bien, et toi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Les affaires marchent bien ! Erik et moi prévoyions même d'acheter une petite maison ! » S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

-« Vraiment ! Eh bien, félicitations ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Merci ! Oh ! J'en oublierais presque mon métier ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Wendy m'a envoyé faire les courses. » Lui répondis-je.

-« La brave petite ! De quoi a-t-elle besoin ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Alors…Tout d'abord les émétiques : ipéca et kermès minérales. Puis, des sels d'arsenics, du vin de cloportes, du bouillon de vipères et de la gelée de corne de cerf. Après, nous avons aussi besoin de morphine et de quinquina. Avec cela des médicaments : aspirine, trinitrine et choral. Enfin, nous aurions besoin d'Eau de Botot et de pommade de la Veuve Farmier. » Dis-je.

-« Je te prépare tout cela, je reviens. » Me répondit-elle.

Kinana était vraiment serviable. Cette jeune femme de 28 ans ne s'arrêtait devant rien et aimait son travail d'apothicaire. Elle gérait l'apothicairerie depuis la mort de ses parents, il y a 10 ans et faisait son travail à la perfection malgré les remarques désobligeantes quand à sa condition de femme. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le savoir qui lui manquait ! Elle savait tout sur tout quand il s'agissait de plantes et de médicaments ! Puis, elle avait rencontré Erik, surnommé Cobra, un spécialiste des poisons en tout genre. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et depuis géraient la boutique ensemble, quand Erik n'était pas en déplacement. Oh ! Et Erik n'a pas pris part à la guerre ! Pourquoi cela me demanderez vous ? Eh bien…Erik est borgne. Il a perdu un œil dans une bagarre de rue et c'est Erza qui a réussi à la soigner. Depuis, le couple d'apothicaires vouent une gratitude sans limite à Erza et à l'hôpital de la Sainte-Croix.

-« Voilà ! Tout est prêt, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se dirigeait vers moi et c'est là que je remarquai qu'un petit ventre se dessinait sous sa robe.

-« Merci beaucoup, Kinana…Dîtes-moi, avez-vous pris un peu de poids récemment ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je…Oui, je crois. » Me répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

-« Des nausées ? Des vertiges ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Les deux, oui. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Et vous est-il arrivé de vomir par plusieurs fois ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oui…Comment le savez-vous ? » M'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Je ne suis pas experte dans la matière mais je vous conseillerais d'aller ce midi à l'hôpital. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh ! Serais-je malade ? » Me demanda-t-elle, avec effroi.

-« Non, je ne pense pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela sera surement une bonne nouvelle pour vous et monsieur Erik. Sur ce, merci pour les médicaments et au revoir. » Murmurais-je, avec un sourire.

-« Au revoir, Carla… » Me répondit-elle, un peu perdue.

Oui, au fond de moi j'étais persuadée que Kinana attendait un enfant. Je commençais à me faire au métier, bien que je n'avais jamais eu à m'occuper de femmes enceintes j'en avais bien vu et côtoyées dans mon petit village de Craonne.

Puis, je rentrai à l'hôpital et alla déposer les médicaments à Erza tout en m'assurant que Wendy allait bien.

-« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Carla, elle dort. Vous agissez vraiment avec elle comme une mère ! » Me dit-elle avec un sourire maternel.

-« Eh bien, je suppose que je fais cela car c'est elle qui m'a soignée. Et puis…Cette enfant est si attachante. Je ne pourrais plus m'en séparer. Et en tant qu'amie et camarade de chambre, je me dois de m'occuper d'elle. Ah ! En parlant d'enfant, Kinana passera ce midi à l'hôpital et j'aimerais bien que vous la preniez, Erza. Je crois qu'elle est enceinte. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Enceinte ? Vraiment ! En voici une bonne nouvelle ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Cela n'est pas encore sûre et c'est pour ça que je voudrais que vous la preniez. Vous êtes la plus douée d'entre nous toutes dans ce domaine. » Murmurais-je.

-« Cela est un honneur pour moi, Carla. Je devrais y aller dès tout de suite. Pourriez-vous me rendre quelques services ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Pourriez-vous aller rapporter cette huile de petit chien à Laki et Lucy, s'il vous plait ? Elles en auront besoin. Puis, pourriez-vous aller vous occuper du nouveau ? Désinfecter sa blessure. Faites très attention, Carla, elle est prêt de l'œil. » M'ordonna-t-elle.

-« J'y vais de ce pas. » Murmurais-je.

C'est ainsi que je déposa l'huile en question à Laki et à Lucy, cette dernière me faisant un clin d'œil et après avoir un peu discuté de notre nouveau métier et de pleins d'autres choses, notamment de son compagnon Natsu dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles tout comme moi avec Happy. Cela nous avait beaucoup rapprochés et nous étions devenues de proches amies. Puis, je me dirigeai vers la salle principale où l'on m'indiqua le lit du nouveau.

Je m'approchai et vis un homme d'une grande carrure, aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'un uniforme bleu, regardant pas la fenêtre. Quand il se tourna vers moi, je distinguai une énorme cicatrice prête de son œil, caché par un pansement.

-« Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis l'infirmière en charge de désinfecter votre blessure à l'œil. » Murmurais-je.

Il hocha la tête et ne répondis rien. J'enlevai son pansement et réprima une grimace de dégout : ce n'était vraiment pas beau. Cet homme avait eu de la chance de conserver la vue de son œil droit.

-« D'où venez-vous ? » Lui demandais-je.

Je n'eus pas de réponse.

-« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Toujours rien.

-« Cela vous fait-il mal ? »

Il secoua la tête dans un signe de négation.

Je soupirai, soit cet homme ne voulait pas me parler, soit il avait été traumatisé par la guerre au point de ne plus pouvoir parler. Allons bon, n'en avions-nous pas assez d'aller faire vivre l'Enfer à ses hommes ? Je ne sais point ce qu'il se passait là-bas mais j'en voyais les conséquences. C'était horrible, inhumain ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment des êtres humains étaient-ils capables de faire des choses pareilles ? Pourquoi personne ne se levait-elle pour arrêter cette folie destructrice qu'était la guerre ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir de pareils pensées, la guerre est faite pour nous protéger et protéger la Patrie des envahisseurs…Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette guerre est une hérésie, simple reflet de la barbarie humaine.

Et c'est ainsi que les jours passèrent à l'hôpital, m'occupant des patients, passant chez Kinana, prenant part à des opérations risquée en observant Wendy et sa tante faire, discutant avec Lucy, toujours sans nouvelles d'Happy…Jusqu'au jour où tout changea.

J'étais au chevet du « nouveau », à le soigner et à lui raconter les dernières nouvelles du journal quand soudain, en lisant des articles concernant la bataille de Verdun, je fondis en larmes en pensant à Happy, qui devait probablement être mort. Et c'est alors que j'entendis :

-« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

-« Pardon ? » M'exclamais-je, surprise en chassant mes larmes.

-« Pourquoi pleurez-vous, mademoiselle l'infirmière ? » Répéta-t-il.

-« Mais…Vous parlez ! » M'écriais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, j'ai retrouvé l'usage de la parole il y a quelques jours. Donc ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« J'ai mon fiancé là-bas. A Verdun. Je pleure parce que j'ai peur pour lui. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh…Je vois, moi aussi je viens de Verdun. J'ai été blessé là-bas. » Me dit-il.

-« Vous m'en voyez désolée. » Murmurais-je.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fiancé, mademoiselle. Je suis sûre que c'est un gars costaud. » Me dit-il.

-« Oh ! Vous vous trompez, hélas ! Mon fiancé est plutôt fin et…N'aime pas combattre. C'est un pacifiste, toujours avec le sourire, un idéaliste, un imbécile heureux…Quelqu'un qui respecte la vie et a horreur de tuer. Cependant, il a une force qui est propre à lui-même et c'est pour ça que je l'aime. » Murmurais-je.

-« Il m'a tout l'air d'être un homme bon. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Eh bien…Quand j'ai emménagé dans son village. Au début je le détestai et ne voyais en lui qu'un idiot, un imbécile que je ne voulais pas côtoyer. Et pourtant…Un jour, il m'a sauvé d'une mauvaise chute et nous sommes devenus amis puis…Plus. Beaucoup plus. Nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et il a fini par me demander en mariage le jour de mes 18 ans, en plein milieu d'une fête organisé pour l'occasion. Mon fiancé est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel vous savez. Il est peut-être faible, petit, rêveur, idiot et inconscient mais…Quand il sourit il réchauffe tous les cœurs autour de lui et passe ses journées à redonner le moral à tout le monde. Il est prévenant, attentif, honnête, toujours joyeux, essayant de faire rire les autres, plein d'énergie et tellement courageux. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. » Dis-je avec un sourire rêveur.

-« Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Il a la peau pâle, de yeux noirs remplis de tendresse, un sourire capable de rivaliser avec le soleil et des cheveux de la couleur du ciel. » Murmurais-je.

Cependant, j'attendis une réponse qui ne vient pas. L'homme assis en face de moi avait les yeux écarquilliez et la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Monsieur ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Excusez-moi mais…Comment vous appelez-vous, mademoiselle ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Carla. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Carla…E-Et d'où venez-vous? » S'enquit-il.

-« De Craonne. Un petit village dans le Nord-Pas-de-Calais. » Répondis-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il murmura, d'une voix blanche :

-« Mon Dieu, vous êtes Carla…La princesse ? »

-« Pardon ? » Murmurais-je.

Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir d'où je venais ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Qui était-il ?

-« Vous êtes Carla…La fiancée d'Happy ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ?! » M'écriais-je, en me levant et en faisant tomber par terre la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux révulsés.

-« Oui, Happy, de son vrai nom Freyr. » Me dit-il.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Va-t-il bien ? » M'écriais-je, en mettant mes mains sur ma bouche, les larmes menaçant de couler.

-« Oui, il va bien mais il a été blessé. Moins gravement que moi puisque j'ai été transféré à l'arrière mais lui est resté à Verdun sur le front dans un hôpital de guerre. » Me dit-il.

-« Dieu soit loué, il est vivant… » Murmurais-je, avant de tomber à même le sol.

-« Princesse ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Happy était vivant ! Il était blessé mais vivant ! En vie ! Il était parmi nous ! Même s'il était au front il était vivant ! Seigneur Dieu ! L'euphorie me gagna petit à petit et j'éclatais en larmes. Des larmes de soulagement ! Il était vivant après tout.

-« C-Comment a-t-il été blessé ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Lors d'une attaque de nuit. Moi, Grey, Natsu, Happy avons tous été blessés. Ces salauds d'allemands nous ont attaqués à l'arme blanche. Personne ne s'y attendait. Nous sommes tellement habituer à nous battre avec des fusils ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« N-Nastu ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui…Vous connaissez ? » Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Ce Natsu…Il a une fiancée…Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« Lucy je crois, pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je me relevais et m'exclama :

-« Attendez-moi, je reviens vite ! »

C'est alors que je me mis à courir, le cœur battant, en larmes dans l'hôpital, mes cheveux longs derrière moi. Je faillis tomber plusieurs fois mais je tiens bon et trouva Lucy, accompagnée de Wendy, Erza, Laki, Kinana, Grandinne et d'autres infirmières.

-« Carla ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » M'interrogea Wendy.

-« Lucy ! C'est Natsu ! » M'écriais-je.

-« N-Nastu ? » Interrogea-t-elle, surprise, en lâchant l'huile de petit chiot qu'elle avait entre les mains et dont le récipient se brisa à ses pieds.

Et ce fut ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes toutes, un quart d'heures plus tard, au chevet du « nouveau » qui prit la parole en public pour la première fois :

-« Je m'appelle Panther Lily et je suis un officier de la 13ème division d'infanterie, 25ème brigade, 17ème régiment. Je suis le supérieur du 17ème régiment dont vos fiancés, Freyr Elskeren et Natsu Dragneel, font tous les deux partis. Cela est tout simplement incroyable étant donné qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde…Cela ne m'étonne pas que leurs fiancées s'entendent aussi bien que vous ! Il y a aussi Grey, Gajeel et Laxus avec qui ils s'entendent bien. Et moi je suis un peu le grand-frère de cette joyeuse bande. Ah, si je ne les surveillais pas ça ferait déjà longtemps que l'état-major leur serait tombé dessus avec leurs conneries ! »

-« Cela lui ressemble bien… » Murmura Lucy avec un sourire.

-« Monsieur Panther Lily, qu'est-il arrivé aux fiancés de Lucy et Carla ? » Demanda Erza, allant au but.

-« Nous avons été attaqués par surprise par les allemands alors que nous patrouillons dans le _no man's land_ , la zone neutre entre les 2 tranchés françaises et allemandes. Ils faisaient nuit et pour ne pas faire de bruit et se faire repérer par les autres régiments, ils nous ont attaqués à l'arme blanche. Nous avons bien été en mal de nous défendre, nous qui n'avions que des fusils. Nous avons tiré mais vous savez la nuit…Ce n'est pas simple. Plusieurs d'entre nous sont tombés. Cependant, certains ont eu de la chance : Natsu à été blessé au cou et au visage, sur la joue gauche. Happy a été blessé au bras droit et s'est cassé quelque chose à l'épaule. Gajeel aussi au bras mais gauche et aussi aux jambes. Grey a été blessé au torse. Quand, à Laxus, comme moi il a été blessé à l'œil. Mais en plus grave alors ils l'ont transféré dans un autre hôpital. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mesdemoiselles, vos fiancés à toutes les deux sont vivants et vont bien. Ils ne leur resteront que des cicatrices, ce n'est pas si grave. » Nous dit-il.

-« Dieu soit loué. » Murmura Lucy.

-« Ils vont bien, Lucy…Te rends-tu compte de la chance que nous avons ? » Lui dis-je.

-« Oui, Carla, cela est formidable ! » Me répondit-elle.

C'est alors que je me levai, me dirigea vers Panther Lily et pris ses mains dans les miennes en murmurant :

-« Merci…Merci, Panther Lily…Je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissante. »

-« De rien, princesse. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi tout simplement Lily. » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Princesse ? » Murmura Wendy.

Oups…Elle avait remarqué !

-« Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il princesse, Carla ? » Me demanda Lucy, surprise.

-« Elles ne savent pas ? » S'écria Lily, surpris à son tour, tandis que je gardais le silence.

-« Carla…Que nous caches-tu ? » Me demanda Erza.

-« Mademoiselle Carla, je vous prie de nous expliquer ! Sinon… » Me menaça Grandine.

Je me retournai vers et m'écria, en panique :

-« C'est bon ! Je m'appelle Carla d'Orléans ! Et si Panther Lily m'appelle « _princesse_ » c'est que je suis une descendante directe des Bourbons, appartenant à la maison d'Orléans ! J'ai du sang bleu dans les veines ! Bon, on ne va pas en faire une histoire, c'est juste du sang. Voilà ! »

-« Tu es une princesse de sang royal ?! » S'écria Lucy, la bouche grande ouverte.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pour la millième fois, je ne suis PAS une princesse ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Lily éclata de rire. D'un rire franc et joyeux. D'un rire d'enfant, empli de joie et d'innocence. Un rire qui réchauffait les cœurs.

-« Olala, mesdemoiselles, je vous remercie. Jamais je n'avais ris comme cela depuis le début de la guerre ! » S'écria-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Et ce fut alors que je compris pourquoi les infirmières devaient apporter un peu de joie et d'amour dans le cœur des soldats.

Un mois passa, où nous fûmes aux petits soins de Lily et de Kinana, enceinte comme je l'avais supposé, jusqu'à ce que Lily reparte au front. Nous l'accompagnâmes jusqu'à la guerre, où un train de l'armée l'attendait lui et d'autres soldats.

-« Prenez-bien soin de vous, Lily. » Murmurais-je.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Me répondit-il.

-« Et assurez-vous de surveiller votre blessure. » Lui recommanda Lucy.

-« Bien. » Dit-il.

-« Oh, comme vous allez nous manquer, Lily ! » S'exclama Wendy.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et…La prit dans ses bras, la soulevant et la faisant voler dans les airs comme une enfant, sa robe blanche tournant autour d'elle et son bonnet tombant à terre. Il la reposa et elle ria gaiment en lui disant :

-« Merci, Lily ! »

-« De rien ! Allez, remets-ça tu vas attraper froid : Assure-toi bien de soigner tous les autres soldats comme moi. Et veille à ce que Carla ne te materne pas trop ! Quand je te reverrais, il faudra que tu sois devenue une vraie demoiselle ! » Lui dit-il en lui mettant son bonnet sur sa tête.

-« Mais je ne la materne pas ! » M'exclamais-je.

Mes camarades me lancèrent toutes à cet instant un regard signifiant le contraire et je rougis légèrement. Bon, peut-être que je maternais un peu Wendy finalement.

-« Allez, il faut que j'y aille. Merci pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mesdemoiselles ! J'ai passé les meilleurs moments ici depuis la guerre ! Je vous promets de me battre et de revenir vous voir ! Je vous inviterais à dîner pour vous remercier de m'avoir soigné et de vous être occupez de moi ! Ah, et ne vous inquiétez pas, Lucy, princesse Carla, je transmettrais vos lettres à vos fiancés ! Sur ce, au revoir ! » S'écria-t-il en montant dans le train.

Tandis que le train partait, Wendy se mit à pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras et la réconforta.

-« Pour la millième fois, je ne suis pas une princesse… » Murmurais-je, afin de ne pas pleurer le départ d'un ami.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, décembre 1916, hôpital de la Sainte-Croix.**

Depuis le départ de Lily, la vie avait repris son cours normal. Je soignais les patients, parfois les mêmes parfois d'autres, apprenaient d'Erza et de Wendy avec Lucy, allait chez Kinana l'apothicaire, qui me parlait sans cesse de sa grossesse et de son bonheur d'être prochainement maman, lisait mes bouquin sur le corps humain, les médicaments, les plantes et assistait à des opérations parfois délicates. C'était cela le quotidien d'une infirmière.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le jour de Noël et les malades avaient ce matin eu le privilège d'assister à la messe, prononcé par un prête dans la grande salle de l'hôpital. Et j'avais prié, prié pour Happy, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pour qu'il rentre au plus vite en bonne santé, pour qu'il aille bien mais aussi pour que cette guerre s'arrête au plus vite et donne naissance à un monde meilleur. Pour que les soldats sacrifiés sur le champ de batailles ne soient pas morts pour rien, pour que leurs vies prises avant l'heure aient servi à quelque chose de grand. Pour que leurs sacrifices ne soient jamais oubliés. Parce qu'ils sont morts pour nous. Pour que nous puissions vivre.

Actuellement j'avais été désigné par mes camarades pour aller au chevet d'un patient assez particulier, Warren. Personne n'osait y aller, et toutes les filles en avaient peur. Même Erza le redoutait c'est vous dire ! Et pourtant…Lui aussi avait été traumatisé par la guerre mais non pas d'une façon horrible marquant son visage à jamais des séquelles de ces atrocités commises au nom de la guerre mais d'une manière différente mais tout aussi horrible.

-« Bonjour, Warren, c'est moi Carla. » Lui dis-je.

Il tourna ses yeux, vides de tous sentiments et prononçant :

-« L'Ange Blanc. »

-« Pardon ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Vous êtes l'Ange Blanc. » Répéta-t-il.

-« Moi ? Un ange ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« Oui…Vous avez des longs cheveux blancs comme les anges…Et votre visage, si fin, si beau, si doux…Si parfait ! Vos yeux ont la couleur de l'or fondu, cet or que les hommes adorent…Le même or que votre auréole ! Au dessus de votre tête ! Elle si brillante ! Et vos ailes ! Elles sont si grandes, si blanches ! Vous êtes l'ange venu me sauver, hein ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Que répondre à cela ? Vous l'aurez compris, Warren était devenu fou. C'était un soldat, un brave soldat, qui s'était retrouvé propulser comme un rocher lors d'une bataille et le choc avait été si intense qu'il lui en avait fait perdre la raison ! Pauvre Warren…Les souffrances de cette guerre étaient si terribles…J'allais lui répondre que je n'étais pas un ange quand je me souviens des paroles d'Erza…Donnez leur un peu de joie et d'amour…

Je souris donc et lui répondit :

-« Oui, je suis l'ange venu vous sauver, Warren. »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Remerciez donc Dieu de m'avoir accordé la clémence céleste ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je n'y manquerais pas. Maintenant, puis-je soigner vos blessures ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Pour sûr ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et ce fut ainsi que je réussi un petit miracle. Warren qui frappait tout le monde dès que l'on s'approchait trop de lui, qui devenait fou, plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà normalement, parlant tout seul, voyant des choses n'existant pas, venait de me laisser soigner ses blessures devant le regard médusés de mes camarades, qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Tout ce qu'il fallait au final était un d'amour et un miracle du à la magie de Noël.

Je reçu mon cadeau de Noël le soir, quand en plein milieu du repas, on cria :

-« Il y a des lettres ! »

Toutes celles qui avaient un père, un frère, un cousin, un mari, un ami, sur le front se précipitèrent et j'eus la chance de recevoir une lettre. J'en attendais une depuis…Juillet ! Une fois mon précieux sésame entre les mains, j'allai m'installer dans un coin calme, près d'une cheminée et lu :

 _10 décembre 1916, Verdun_

 _Ma bien-aimée Carla,_

 _Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire pendant 6 mois mais sache qu'il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je pense à toi, mon aimée. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! A la folie ! Oh, chérie…Ne plus t'écrire a été un véritable supplice ! Comment te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé ? Tout a commencé à la mi-août, lors d'une opération repérage dans le no man 's land. Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, les allemands nous ont attaqués à l'arme blanche. Nous n'avions que des fusils…Plus personne n'utilise des épées dans cette guerre ! Alors, imagine-toi un fusil contre une épée, dans une brume où pour toucher son adversaire il fallait compter sur la chance…Nous avons été défait et ils nous ont laissé là, morts et blessé, en plein territoire neutre. Les vivants ont réussi à rentrer et nous avons été pris en charge dans différents hôpitaux…Malheureusement le bon Dieu n'a pas juger utile notre rencontre là et maintenant et pourtant…Si tu savais à quel point durant mon transfert, j'ai espéré que ce soit toi qui me soigne…Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. J'ai été transféré dans un hôpital non-loin du champ de bataille où les infirmières m'ont soignés. J'ai été blessé plusieurs fois mais la blessure la plus importante est celle sur mon bras droit…Où on m'a enfoncé un couteau. Ne pouvant plus t'écrire, le temps que mon bras droit se remette, le temps de la rééducation, le temps de trouver quoi te dire…Je suis désolé Carla, tellement désolé…Tu as dû te faire un sang d'encre, t'inquiéter, me croire mort…Oh, j'espère que tu as gardé en toi le souvenir de la promesse que je t'ai faite : ne pas mourir avant de t'avoir revu. Et tu sais bien que ma parole vaut de l'or. C'est toi même qui m'a dit un jour que j'étais un homme de parole. Je tiendrais toujours la moindre promesse que je te ferais, même si elle est insignifiante. Je t'aime Carla, ma fiancée, mon amour, ma chérie, mon ange…J'espère que tu n'as pas douté de mon amour ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant ! Comment te dire à quel point je t'aime ? A quel point je suis amoureux de toi ? A quel point tu comptes pour moi ? Tu es la seule et l'unique pour moi. Oh, je t'aime Carla ! Je veux faire de toi ma femme ! Et c'est la première chose que je ferais quand je te reverrais : te redemander ta main._

 _Si je me bats c'est pour te forger un monde meilleur. Pour toi et nos descendants. Pour les générations futures. Pour ne plus qu'une telle guerre n'ait jamais lieu. Pour ne plus que nous soyons obligé de tuer contre notre volonté. Tu es celle grâce à qui je peux m'élancer vers la mort sans avoir peur. Tu es ma déesse, ma princesse, mon ange gardien, mon cœur…Tu comptes tellement pour moi ! Et je suppose que c'est grâce à ta protection que je suis sorti vivant de cet Enfer qu'était Verdun. Etait ? Eh oui, ma chérie, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer : nous avons gagnés ! Les allemands se sont retirés ! La bataille de Verdun est finie ! Je ne suis et ne serais plus jamais sous les balles de Verdun. Tout est fini, tu n'as plus à craindre pour ma vie car je crois que jamais plus je ne vivrais un Enfer comparable à Verdun…Des milliers de morts, vivre avec eux, dormir avec des cadavres, manger avec les rats, marcher dans la gadoue, vivre dans le froid…Ne pas pouvoir dormir ni manger à sa guise et craindre de se faire tuer constamment. J'ai du tuer, on a essayé de me tuer. Jamais plus je ne serais le même après avoir vu et vécu tant d'horreurs. Mais sache une chose : jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Alors je t'en prie aime-moi comme je t'aime et accepte de devenir ma femme. Je saurais te rendre heureuse et tu feras de moi un homme comblé._

 _Nous sommes déjà en décembre, Carla, et cela fait un an de plus que nous sommes séparés…Trois ans, ma belle. Trois ans que je ne rêve que d'une chose : te revoir, te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Je souhaiterais tellement passer Noël à tes côtés…T'offrir une chaine en or avec un cœur…T'embrasser sous le gui…Te prendre dans mes bras…Passer la nuit près de la cheminé tout en respirant ton parfum…Se réveiller le lendemain matin et être le premier à te souhaiter : « Joyeux Noël, Carla ! ». Ah, ça serait un rêve ! J'espère vraiment pouvoir faire cela l'année prochaine ! Mais en attendant cette année je te dis : « Joyeux Noël, ma chérie. » par lettre. J'espère que tu passeras un joyeux avec tes amies. Lily m'a parlé d'elles : Wendy, Lucy et Erza. Apparemment tu te comportes comme une mère avec Wendy…Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu es si prévenante et gentille, ma chérie ! Ah, et puis il parait que tu ressembles à un ange dans ton uniforme d'infirmière…J'aurais donné cher pour te voir ! Et ce fut après que Lily m'est narré des dizaines toutes les fois où il t'avais vu que j'ai réalisé que nous nous battions tous les deux sur nos propres champs de bataille. Je suis soldat et tu es infirmière. Nous nous battons tous les deux avec nos propres capacités et de manières différentes mais dans un suel et unique but : mettre fin à la guerre et revoir l'être aimé. J'aime quand tu es si courageuse, ma chérie, alors je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas et continue de te battre. Tant que tu battras, je me battrais et ne mourrais pas. Alors, courage, Carla ! Je suis avec toi !_

 _Joyeux Noël, mon aimée, je t'embrasse avec ardeur,_

 _Happy._

Je versai quelques larmes en lisant cette lettre et murmura :

-« Je me battrais jusqu'au bout. »

OOooOO

 **1917 : L'attente**

 **PDV Happy, mars 1917, Val-de-Marne.**

Cela faisait tellement de bien de marcher ! Enfin ! Nous quittions ces sombres tranchées pour les plaines vertes à pertes de vues, pour les petites routes de campagnes, pour de la terre ferme ! Nous étions si heureux ! Nous pouvions en chanter pendant des heures ! Des chansons populaires, en faveur de la guerre, prônant la force des soldats !

-« Oh ! Regarde Happy ! Des vaches ! » S'écria Natsu en voyant un troupeau.

Ce n'était que de simples animaux et pourtant…Cela faisait bien trois ans que je n'avais vu une simple vache. Cela en devenait presque risible et hilarant, de s'émerveiller devant le passage d'un simple pachyderme ! Mais pourtant…Ah, les vaches, cela me faisait penser à mon vieux village. Craonne…Qui n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'un tas de pierre, dévasté par les obus, là où mes parents étaient morts. Papa…Maman…Je vous aime tant…Si j'avais su, si seulement j'avais su que la dernière fois que j'allais vous voir serait juste avant de prendre le train…Si j'avais su que la dernière image que j'aurais de vous serait maman vêtue d'une belle robe verte, ses longs cheveux bleus relevés en chignon, son collier de perles, agitant son mouchoir blanc pour me dire au revoir, des larmes perlant de ses yeux et toi papa, vêtue de ton costume aussi noir que ta barbe, ta montre à gousset sur toi, ton bras autour de la taille de maman, ta main droite baissant ton chapeau melon afin de cacher tes larmes…Si j'avais su que ces mots d'adieux étaient les derniers…Qu'aurais-je fait de plus ? Vous qui m'aviez élevé, moi votre fils unique, celui pour qui vous aviez tout donné…Je n'ai jamais vécu sans vous jusqu'alors et je n'arrive même pas encore à réaliser que vous êtes morts ! MORTS ! Que je ne vous reverrais jamais…C'est tellement dur ! Tellement ! Comment vais-je faire, moi ? Je dois aussi assumer Carla ! Que vais-je devenir après cette guerre ? Je devais reprendre notre exploitation de vin mais maintenant…Nos vignes n'existent plus ! Que pourrais-je bien faire pour gagner ma vie et celle de Carla ? Carla…Madame Chargot, je vous promets de bien prendre soin de votre fille unique, de votre princesse. Je vous promets que je la rendrais heureuse, que je ferais d'elle une femme comblée, que je l'aimerais et la respecterais. Vous avez bien fait de me la confier. Vraiment, je ne vous le ferais pas regretter.

Puis, la nuit tombante, nous posâmes le camp. Nous montâmes les toiles de tentes pour les officiers et nous les soldats allâmes nous préparer des lits de fortune avec tout ce que nous pouvions trouver. Moi et mes camarades nous installâmes sous un imposant chêne. Puis, l'heure venue, je me couchai et regarda les étoiles brillant dans le ciel. Les étoiles…C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais vu depuis le début de la guerre. Elles étaient tellement brillantes…Elles étaient ce qui me redonnait un peu d'espoir. Et puis elles étaient si belles ! Elles me faisaient penser à ma déesse, ma princesse, ma Carla. Ah, que c'était apaisant de regarder le ciel ainsi tout en pensant à celle que j'aimais…Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un moment aussi calme pour moi-même. Comme si tout l'enfer de Verdun était désormais derrière moi. Oh, je priais pour ! Même si je savais qu'au fond de moi, jamais plus je ne serais le même qu'avant. Avoir vu et fait de telles horreurs m'avaient marqué au plus profond de mon cœur. Plus rien ne serais jamais comme avant : je serais un homme meilleur.

Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes et nous traversâmes une ville. Comme il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une ville ! Cependant, j'en gardais un souvenir gai, amusé et vivant et là…La vie était morte. Elle était en ruine et aucune âme qui vivent dans les rues. Les habitants avaient été évacués et la ville avait été le théâtre d'affrontement violent. Pauvre gens, qui n'avaient plus de maisons et qui avaient du fuir leur ville…La guerre n'avait pas changé que ma vie et celles des autres soldats, elle avait aussi changé la vie de civils, femmes et enfants, qui avaient dû fuir…Nous allons payer cher cette guerre.

Puis, après traversé la ville nous arrivâmes à notre nouveau « campement », encore des tranchées mais cette fois-ci beaucoup moins grandes et plus accueillante. Nous n'allons pas combattre ici, ce n'était qu'un poste d'observation en prévision d'une nouvelle attaque. Le but était de reprendre nos terres des mains des allemands. Une attaque surprise…Ca allait plaire à Natsu ça !

Je lançai un regard à Lily et vu que lui aussi avait compris. Nous nous installâmes et quelques jours passèrent, normaux, jusqu'à ce mercredi où j'eus le bonheur de recevoir une tendre lettre de mon aimée. Je la lu petit à petit, en savourant chaque mot, la serrant contre me cœur, la décryptant :

 _05 avril 1917, Hôpital de la Sainte-Croix_

 _Mon amour,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Te portes-tu bien ? Où es-tu maintenant ? A quelle terrible bataille prends-tu part ? Ta blessure se porte-t-elle bien ? Ne souffres-tu pas trop ? Comment vis-tu ? Manges-tu bien ? C'est important de manger, même si la nourriture est infecte, cela te donne les forces dont tu as besoin pour combattre, mon beau soldat. Et ta santé, fais-y bien attention. Ne te découvre pas, même si le beau temps revient, car il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid. Oh, chéri, si tu savais ! Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques ! J'aimerais tant entendre ta voix, sentir tes bras me serrant contre toi, tes lèvres sur les miens, sentir ton cœur dans ta poitrine, respirer ton parfum et te regarder dans les yeux. Tu me manques tant, Happy…J'espère que la guerre se finira vite car je n'en peux plus de te savoir loin de moi, exposé au danger, prêt à mourir à tout moment, sous les balles ennemies. Oh, je t'en prie, reviens-moi ! Faîtes que cette guerre absurde, qui a déjà fait tant de morts dans le monde entier, se finissent ! Faîtes que quelqu'un mette fin à cette folie ! Nous ne pouvons vivre come ça ! Les blessés affluent et les morts aussi ! Même le personnel de l'hôpital à été touché. Simon, le frère de lait de mon amie Erza, l'infirmière en chef, est tombé. Nous avons appris cela hier et ce fut la première fois en 2 ans que je vis Erza pleurer…Elle qui est si forte, si calme, si sereine, si puissante, si autoritaire, se mettre à pleurer comme une enfant…Personne n'en croyait ses yeux. Nous nous sommes toutes mises à la réconforter… Mais, dis-moi Happy, comment réconforter quelqu'un ayant perdu un être si cher ? Nous deux, qui avons fait face à la morts de nos proches, avons surmonter cette épreuve pour rester fort aux yeux de l'autre, nous avons tenu grâce à notre amour mais Erza…Elle est déjà orpheline, Simon était sa seule famille. Nous ne savons plus comment nous y prendre pour la réconforter…Je suis tellement triste de voir une si précieuse amie dans un tel état. J'espère que nous arriverons à la relever…Je prie pour._

 _Un nouveau vent est entrain de souffler sur le monde, je le sens. Je vois de plus en plus dans les journaux les mots : « communisme » et « bolchévique ». La Russie est affaiblie, Happy. Une révolution a eu lieu, une grande révolution. Des centaines de Russes sont descendus dans les rues de Petrograd pour manifester, ouvrières, étudiantes, employées, le plus grand rassemblement n'ayant jamais eu lieu ! Le Tsar a envoyé des hommes pour arrêter cette rébellion mais certains de ces hommes se sont rangés dans le camp des manifestantes, tirant sur leurs frères d'armes. Traumatisés, 2 régiments d'élites décidèrent de se mutiler et c'est ainsi que la mutinerie s'est répandu au sein des forces de l'ordre, poussant le tsar Nicolas II à abdiquer. Te rends-tu compte Happy ? Un souverain à abdiquer sous pression du peuple ! Je sais bien que les Russes sont nos alliés au sien de la Triple-Entente mais ce que je veux te dire Happy c'est qu'il faut garder espoir. Un nouveau vent souffle sur le monde ! Et j'espère au plus profond de mon cœur que ce vent mettra fin à cette guerre atroce. Qui sait, peut-être pourrions nous passer le prochain Noël ensemble ? Oh, cela serait tellement formidable ! Cependant, il y a peu de chance que cela arrive. La machine de guerre ne va pas s'éteindre de si tôt…Mais il faut que tu gardes espoir en l'avenir ! Pour moi !_

 _Ah, cela fait déjà deux ans que je me suis engagée comme infirmière et malgré toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu voir, je ne l'ai jamais regretté. J'ai trouvé ma voie et je veux continuer à soigner les gens même après la guerre. Cela m'apaise de savoir que ma vie n'est pas inutile, qu'elle sert à quelque chose et si en plus je peux soigner de pauvres gens et mettre fin à leurs souffrances alors…Je serais comblé. Chaque jour j'en apprends un peu plus sur mon métier, sur les différents remèdes, médicaments, plantes, façon de soigner, de rassurer les malades, de mieux s'en occuper…C'est tellement passionnant ! Et puis, j'aime mes malades. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas toujours simples à vivre, certains sont défigurés, d'autres fous et certains ne supportent même plus la vue d'une femme ! Mais malgré cela, quand je vois apparaitre un sourire sur leurs visages je ne peux m'empêcher de les aimer comme une mère. Tu sais que je commence à être célèbre à l'hôpital ! Cela me fait bien rire. Certains malades demandent expressément à ce que moi seule les soignes : Erza dit que j'ai rejoint la cour des grands et que je suis en passe de devenir une vraie infirmière. Je suis tellement heureuse ! J'ai même hérité d'un surnom ! Te rends-tu compte ! A ton avis comment m'appelle-t-on ? Allez, devine ! On me surnomme…L'Ange Blanc. Surement en raison de ma chevelure. Je suis fière de ce surnom._

 _Je t'aime, Happy ! Je t'aime d'amour comme jamais auparavant je n'ai aimé quelqu'un ! Je t'aime à la folie et pour toujours !_

 _Je t'embrasse avec ardeur,_

 _Carla._

Un nouveau vent, hein…Souffle alors ! Et fait que je puisse vite revoir Carla !

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, Novembre 1917, Val-de-Marne.**

La bataille était de plus en plus périlleuse…Les allemands reprenaient du terrain…A ce rythme là, nous allions devoir reculer. Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre. Nous devions garder ses territoires sous notre contrôle : pour la France ! Pour Paris ! Nous ne pouvions perdre ici et maintenant ! Paris devait être en sécurité.

-« Happy ? » Interrogea Natsu.

-« Oui ? » Demandais-je.

-« Penses-tu que nous allons nous en sortir cette fois-ci ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Natsu…Nous sommes sorti vivant de l'horreur de Verdun ! Alors nous survivrons bien à une petite attaque ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Petit pote…Arrête. Tu sais très bien comme moi que c'est du suicide. » Me répondit-il.

Avec un soupir je murmurai :

-« Nous survivrons, pour Lucy et pour Carla. »

-« Ouais, tu as raison ! On va mettre une raclée aux boches ! » S'écria-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Oui, on va en faire de la chaire à pâté ! » Renchéris-je.

-« Et on va les éclater ! » S'exclama Grey derrière nous.

-« Gihi ! Ils vont avoir à faire au 17ème régiment ! » S'écria Gajeel.

-« Leurs mères vont plus les reconnaître. » Grogna Laxus.

-« Alala…Que feriez-vous si je n'étais pas là… » Murmura Lily en secouant la tête.

Et ce fut ainsi que nous nous lançâmes à corps perdu dans la bataille. Je me mis à crier pour me donner du courage, chargea mon fusil et tira sur mes ennemis à l'aveugle. Les balles pleuvaient sur nous, nous éraflant la peau à certains endroits, nous touchant à d'autres. Mais nous étions tellement habitués à la douleur qu'à la fin cela nous faisait presque rien. Dans le feu de l'action, nous ne ressentions même plus les balles pénétrer nos chairs. C'était cela la guerre, la vraie, l'unique.

Et je criais, de plus en plus fort, pour ne plus entendre le bruit des fusils, les cris d'agonies des hommes mourant, les explosions d'obus à côté de moi. Je criais pour me donner le courage, la force, l'envie d'avancer. Je criais pour repousser la mort, le plus loin possible de moi. Je ne pouvais pas mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant.

Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous devions avancer, tout droit, toujours tout droit. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous retourner, sinon nos propres camarades nous tueraient. Nous ne pouvions qu'aller de l'avant et affronter la mort si elle se présentait devant nous.

Puis, ce fut le choc. Nous rencontrâmes sur notre route les allemands et nous tirâmes. Les balles ricochaient sur nos uniformes, nos casques, nos sacs…C'était l'Enfer. Mais c'est alors que je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose et je tombai par terre à même le sol. Je ne pu me relever et regarda devant moi : un allemand me tenait en joug avec son fusil. Je vis la scène au ralenti. Il leva sa main, plaça son doigt sur la gâchette, ferma un œil pour viser puis…Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir. Alors c'était comme cela que j'allais mourir ? Abattu par un soldat allemand ? Sans avoir pu revoir ma fiancée, alors que je lui avais promis de revenir vivant…Je ne voulais pas ça ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Je me devais de rester en vie…Pour elle ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir ici et maintenant !

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis des coups de feu par centaines. Je me plaquai au sol et une fois que cela fut fini, j'ouvris les yeux et vis devant moi deux hommes un aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs me faisant penser à Gajeel et un blond aux yeux bleus clairs portant une boucle d'oreille qui me dit en me tendant la main :

-« Ca va ? Tu peux te lever ? »

-« Oui. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, merci. » Murmurais-je.

-« De rien ! Nous allons écraser ces allemands de pacotille ! Ensemble ! Gloire à l'Amérique ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« L'Amérique ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui. Je suis le lieutenant Rog Cheney de l'armée américaine. » Dit l'homme en noir.

-« Et moi le lieutenant Sting Eucliff ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance…Hmm… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Freyr. Mais appelez-moi Happy. » Leur répondis-je.

-« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Happy ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui. L'armée américaine était désormais à nos côtés. Nous allions gagnés !

Le soir même je pris la plume :

 _17 novembre 1917, Val-de-Marne_

 _Mon Ange Blanc,_

 _Je t'écris une courte lettre ce soir car j'en ressens le besoin. Je veux te dire une seule chose : je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! A la folie, ici et maintenant, là-bas et pour toujours ! Sache-le Carla ! Sache que je t'aime ! Sache qu'il ne se passe pas une seule seconde sur le champ de bataille sans que je ne pense à toi ! A tes magnifiques cheveux blancs comme la neige, à tes lèvres aussi fraîches que la rosée du matin et à tes yeux brillants comme de l'or. Ce que j'aime le plus au monde c'est toi, ma belle. Tu es mon ange, ma déesse, ma princesse. J'aimerais tant de te voir, te serrer dans mes bras, embrasser tes lèvres…T'épouser. Ne plus jamais te quitter. Vivre avec toi, dans une petite maison, près de l'hôpital où tu irais soigner tes chers malades. Profiter de la vie, t'emmener avec moi, te faire découvrir la France et le monde. Avoir des enfants, des petits-enfants. Vivre assez longtemps pour les voir grandir. Faire ton bonheur. Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi, ma Carla. Je veux faire de toi une femme comblée, ma femme._

 _Je vais bien mais si je t'écris aujourd'hui tout cela c'est car…J'ai failli mourir. Et oui, j'ai failli manquer à ma promesse. Je suis désolée, Carla ! Tellement désolée ! J'ai failli mourir ! Te laisser seule dans ce monde ! Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir failli faillir. Mais tout va bien, je suis encore là en vie. Comment ai-je failli mourir ? J'ai trébuché. Dis comme cela, cela sonne absurde et grotesque et pourtant…J'ai trébuché sur le corps d'un soldat mort, me suis étalé par terre et me suis retrouvé sous le joug d'un fusil allemand. Je serais mort sans l'intervention de l'armée américaine à ce moment là. Les lieutenants Sting Eucliffe et Rog Cheney m'ont sauvé en abattant le soldat allemand qui voulait me tuer. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance, Carla. Une chance de dingue. Et je suppose que cette fois encore c'est grâce à toi, mon ange gardien. Tu veilles sur moi et cela me rassure et me permet d'affronter mes traumatismes et de continuer à me battre. Pour toi, ma belle._

 _Le fait d'avoir failli mourir m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose : tu es pour moi la plus belles des choses qui ne me soient jamais arrivé. Tu es celle qui a changé ma vie, celle qui m'a donné ce petit plus, celle qui a fait et fera de moi un homme, celle qui me permet de me battre, celle qui me rend heureux. Tu es ma force, Carla ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie ! A défaut de pouvoir soigner mes blessures, tu soignes mon cœur et mon âme. Sans toi, ma douce, je ne pourrais vivre. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Celle que pour qui je me bats, celle pour qui je me tiens debout, celle pour qui je rentrerais. Tu es celle que j'aime, Carla._

 _Je t'embrasse sous les étoiles du firmament,_

 _Happy._

Et ce fut ainsi que je m'endormi, pressant cette lettre contre mon cœur, m'accrochant au dernier rempart face à la mort : l'amour.

OOooOO

 **1918 : Le retour**

 **PDV Carla, 25 décembre 1918, village de Craonne.**

 _20 novembre 1918, Val-de-Marne._

 _Ma très chère Carla,_

 _La guerre est finie. Nous avons gagné, mon amour ! Actuellement je n'ai qu'une envie : celle de te prendre dans mes bras et de te faire voler en laissant éclater ma joie ! Carla ! La guerre est finie ! Finie pour de bon ! Nous allons pouvoir nous revoir ! Enfin ! Je vais rentrer chez nous ! Nous allons pouvoir vivre ensemble ! Enfin, ma belle ! Enfin ! Je vais te revoir ! Je n'arrive même pas à y croire ! Nous l'avons fait ! Nous avons gagnés ! Nous avons repoussé les allemands ! Notre pays est de nouveau entre nos mains ! Tous les sacrifices que nous avons ne seront pas vains ! Nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos vies comme elles étaient avant que cette guerre, la Grande Guerre, ne nous les volent. Même si nous ne serons plus jamais les mêmes, même si certaines personnes ne sont plus à côtés, nous nous devons de vivre ! Pour eux ! Pour que leurs sacrifices ne soient pas vains ! Nous vivrons la part de vie qu'ils n'ont pas pu vivre ! Nous serons heureux ! Je te jure que je te rendrais heureuse par tous les moyens possibles ! Je t'aime, Carla ! Tellement ! Je t'aime tant que je ne sais plus comment te dire mon amour. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Cela fait déjà 4 ans que nous correspondons par lettre, il y est tant d'y mettre fin. Ne me répond mon amour, ceci sera la dernière lettre que je t'enverrais. Je peux enfin mettre un terme à notre correspondance…Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir te voir, te parler, te serrer dans mes bras, te caresser, t'embrasser…Cela fait 4 longues années que je ne t'ai pas vu. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de toi est sur le quai de la gare…J'ai bien regardé les photos que tu m'as envoyé, tout les jours, mais tu dois avoir surement plus changé que ça, ma belle. J'avais laissé une jeune fille et aujourd'hui je retrouverais une femme. Ma belle Carla…Oh, que j'ai hâte de te revoir ! Moi aussi j'ai changé. J'ai pris en carrure, j'ai même la barbe maintenant ! Te rends-tu compte ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'en débarrasser, cela ne me va pas du tout ! Mon regard à aussi changé, Lily dit qu'il s'est voilé à cause de la guerre. Cette guerre aura gâché ma vie et la tienne…Mais en même temps elle nous aura permis de nous aimer encore plus que nous ne le faisions avant, elle nous aura permis de dépasser nos limités, de trouver ta vocation, de me faire mûrir, de nous faire de nouveau et précieux amis, de nous montrer à quel point la vie est fragile et précieuse. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons et cela est bien suffisant à notre bonheur. J'ai enfin trouvé mon seule et unique bonheur et c'est toi Carla. Tu es tellement importante, tu es la maitresse de mon cœur, celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie…Tu es tout pour moi._

 _Je serais bientôt rentré à la maison. Donnons-nous rendez-vous pour Noël, le 25 décembre, sous le saule-pleureur, là où je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Je t'attendrais. Quoi qu'il se passe j'attendrais ta venue, où que tu sois, quand cela soit, je t'attendrais. Alors, je t'en prie, sois là, à Craonne, le 25 décembre. Je veux être le premier à te souhaiter: « Joyeux Noël ! »._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Happy._

J'y étais enfin arrivé, malgré des difficultés, à Craonne. J'avais traversé la vallée enneigé et avais constaté qu'il ne restait que des ruines de pierres de ce qui avait été autrefois un si beau village. Il ne restait presque rien de ma maison…J'avais pleuré en voyant les ruines. Mais je m'étais reprise en voyant que le saule-pleureur trônait toujours, tel un roi, veillant sur notre village et nos morts. Il était toujours là et serais toujours là, symbole de mon amour et de ma jeunesse. Et maintenant j'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée d'Happy. Dire que j'allais ENFIN le revoir par ces 4 longues années. Mon cœur ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de battre dans ma poitrine et mes joues étaient rouges. Je ne pouvais plsu retenir ma joie de le voir. Je tournais en rond et les minutes se transformèrent vite en heures jusqu'à ce…Je distingue quelque chose de bleu au loin. Je me levai et sans plus réfléchir je me mis à courir, courir le plus vite que possible, courir dans la neige, essayer de ne pas tomber, courir à en perdre haleine, courir…Jusqu'à lui sauter dans les bras.

-« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Carla… » Murmura-t-il, en me serrant contre lui le plus fort possible.

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Soupirais-je, en respirant son parfum.

-« A moi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour. » Me chuchota-t-il, tout en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmurais-je, la voix coupée par l'émotion.

-« Tu ne sais à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir et te pouvoir serrer dans mes bras. J'en ai tellement rêvé de ce moment…C'était mon seul espoir dans l'Enfer qu'était la guerre. » Me dit-il.

-« Moi aussi, Happy ! Moi aussi ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors que nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et que le temps s'arrêta. Sur nos deux visages, des larmes de joies coulaient en abondance et nous avions tout deux les plus beaux sourires que nous n'ayons jamais eu. Oh, et nos yeux ! Nos yeux qui regardaient l'autre avec une telle intensité ! Avec envie, passion et amour ! C'était cela le bonheur, ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à nous deux…Notre monde.

Soudain, il leva et me fit décoller dans le ciel en tournant sur lui-même. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à lui et…Nous éclatâmes de rire, exprimant notre joie de retrouver l'être aimé. Puis, il me reposa sur terre et quand les flocons se mirent à tomber, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il murmura :

-« Carla… »

-« Happy… » Répondis-je.

Et juste avant que nos lèvres se touchent, nous murmurâmes en même temps ces trois mots, ces trois petits morts qui veulent à la fois tout et rien dire, ces trois mots si ordinaires qui pourtant exprime le sentiment le plus beau au monde :

-« Je t'aime. »

* * *

 **Fin ! Alors, mes chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le premier vrai UA de cet année, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours ! J'espère avoir progressé dans la narration des événements et dans l'expression des sentiments ! Il m'est arrivé pas mal de chose cet été alors...Forcément j'ai mûri, et j'espère que cela se voit aussi dans mes textes ! :)**

 **Avez-vous bien ressent les sentiments de Carla ? Et ceux d'Happy ? L'horreur de la guerre ? Ce texte vous a-t-il ému ? Avez-vous aimé ce genre d'UA ?Voudriez-vous que je réitère l'expérience dans ce genre ou c'était franchement raté ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, ce sont eux qui me permettent de progresser et à chaque fois c'est un grand bonheur pour moi de les lire ! :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous passerez un Bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël ! :D Merry Christmas ! ;)**


End file.
